la batalla de los dioses
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: luego de 20.000 años de sueño Helios despierta para castigar a la legión de fuego pero se entera de que fueron vencidos por illidan( al consumir la calabera de gul'dan ) , al igual que sus circulo demoniaco , ahora Helios buscara al elfo que derroto a sus hombre y lo destruira para vengar su honor
1. Chapter 1

**la llegada de helios el dios del sol**

con la lluvia cayendo en los bosques de ashenvale , illidan quien estaba haciendo guardia mientras sus amigos jugaban y se divertían , el joven mershay parecía estar muy triste , pero no sabían por que era esa tristeza , para tratar de averiguarlo su tío y maestro decide confrontar al joven

furion : ¿ que sucede illidan ? te vez algo triste

illidna : sabes tío , esto es algo injusto todos se divierten menos yo

furion : si , es difícil ser el elegido para cambiar y guiar a tu gente

illidan : no es eso es solo que quiero tener tiempo para mi , correr, cazar , pescar divertirme un rato

furion : pero no tienes que hacer eso , tu eres el semidiós y recuerda que te estoy entrenando

illidan : lo se tio , pero ¿ no te gustaría alejarte de tus deberes y salir a ver el mundo ?

furion : ¿ no te entiendo sobrino ?

illidan: hablo de peleas y aventuras , tener enemigos con los quien pelear de verdad

furion : ¿creo que leíste bastantes historias de tu padre y sus aliados

mientras illidan seguía parado sin mirar a furion , su tio entendía lo que decía su sobrina , pero el estaba sujetos a grandes responsabilidades , esa misma noche illidan y furion decidieron acampar bajo las estrellas , mientras furion dormía ,illidan solo podía pensar en aquella elfa que conocio en quel'thalas , naisha illidan pasaba gran parte del dia pensando en aquella joven que no lo dejaba dormir y solo recordaba esos momentos que tenian , pero mientras el pensaba en ella se puso a leer de nuevo las cartas de la elfa , lo que hizo que furion despertara

furion : ¿otra vez las cartas ?

illidan : si tio , ella es la unica mujer que quiero en mi vida

furion : ok recuerda si quieres a naisha , pero deja dormir

illidan : no puedo , solo su nombre me hace sonar como poeta

furion : lastima que ahora suenes como un idiota

furion solo se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a dormir , illidan solo cerro los ojos mirando la luna , a la mañana siguiente los dos despertaron pero illidan tenia ese presentimiento de que nada bueno se aproximaba

_mientras tanto ..._

en un castillo abandonado se ve a un elfo de tunica negra y dorada quien se acercaba a un sarcófago y con un talismán de oro con la forma del sol abría el sarcófago , pero al ver que en realidad en el sarcofago habia un elfo con vestimenta roja y cabellos como los del sol creciente , este abrió los ojos dejando ver unos ojos totalmente blancos como las nuves que rodeaban su castillo , este despierta y ve a su fiel sirviente que estaba a su lado

Helios : ¿ cuanto tiempo dormí amish ?

amish : como unos 20.000 años señor

Helios : ¿ a sido tan poco ? ¿por que me despertaste ?

amish : recuerde señor que usted me dijo que lo despertara en 100 aniversario de la luna azul y el sol rojo

Helios : a si ya lo recuerdo ¿ como esta el mundo en mi ausencia ?

amish : me temo que la legion de fuego a tratado de dominar al mundo mas de una ocasión

Helios : malditos , ahora sufrirán la cólera del dios del sol

amish : me temo señor que un elfo se le adelanto

Helios : ¿que ? ¿quien es ese elfo ?

amish : su nombre es illidan stormrage , también conocido como el traidor , el cazador de demonios y el caballero de la luna

Helios : oh genial mi hermana nombro caballero a otro elfo , pero este debe tener unos poderes inimaginables ya que vencio a la legion de fuego y al circulo de demonios

amish : si , no solo acabo con la legión de fuego , sino que también con el rey lich y athos

Helios :¿athos también murió ? este tal illidan debe tener unos poderes increíbles , por fin un enemigo digno de mi

amish : perdone señor pero tengo mas información , el tal illidan empuña la hoja demoníaca

Helios escucho la noticia de su sirviente , como si nada desintegro su sarcofago con su dedo indice , un elfo robo la espada de mis sucesores y mi hermana lo nombro caballero , pero Helios no se quedaria con los brazos cruzados , tomo su escudo y su espada para ir a buscar a su hermana elune y a ese tal caballero de la luna

Helios :dime amish ¿ donde esta ese tal... illidan ?

amish : segun tengo entendido vive en los oscuros bosque de ashenvale , donde llego el fin de la legión de fuego

Helios : ILLIDAN STORMRAGE !


	2. Chapter 2 el que oscurecio la luna

**el que oscureció la luna **

con sol asomandose por el este illidan y su tio despiertan , pero para seguir su camino tenian que parar en la base del monte hyjal , allí illidan seria entrenado en la magia druidica por su tio y otros archi druidas , pero cuando llegaron al la base del monte una figura apareció era tyrande quien les llego para informarles que la celebracion del la luna azul se llevaria a cabo en la cima de hyjal , pero que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo cuando llegaran los elfos sanguinarios

illidan : ¿ los elfos sanguinarios vendran ?

tyrande: claro illidan , se celebra el pacto que cerramos hace tiempo

illidan:¿¡ naisha ?!

tyrande : ¿quien es naisha ? (susurandole a furion )

furion : una elfa de la que illidan se enamoro , ahora no piensa en otra cosa

tyrande : sabes este chico no se parece a su padre

furion : si ,parece saber que esta bien y que esta mal , ademas el es mas... mas...

tyrande: educado , amigable , generoso , calido y amable que su padre

furion : si... mas o menos

en ese momento illidan y furion se ponen a entrenar , los poderes druidicos de illidan eran muy buenos , para su corta edad , pero al caer la noche cuando shandris aparece con aragon , pero al ver que su hijo estaba usando la magia le hizo recordar a su esposo , el por obvias razones no podía estar con ellos

shandris : illidan ,¿como estas

illidan : madre , madre pudiste llegar con aragon , pero ¿ por que no subiste la montaña como nosotros ?

shandris : ya no soy una joven hijo mio

illidan : lo siento , no fue mi intencion

illidan abraza fuertemente a su madre , mientras los elfos sanguinarios llegaban al monte hyjal , mientras illidan abrazaba a su madre , furion vio que una figura extraña aparecía en el monte , pero no le presto atención

shandris : despacio hijo , necesito usar mis huesos

Illidan : ¿ a mi no me abrazas ?

al voltear la mirada era illidan quien estaba junto al nuevo árbol de la vida , despues de los saludos , se dedicaron a la celebración de la luna azul , sin darse cuenta un invitado inesperado llego a la fiesta , Helios descendio de los cielos , pero parecía mas sereno que los demas , illidan fue a recibirlo con su esposa y su hermano , mientras tenia en la espalda la hoja demoníaca escondida de la vista de todos , el frio de la armadira de plata de illidan dejaba que desear a los demas elfos , pero era signo de su fidelidad a la diosa elune

Illidan : saludos elfos , bienvenido a ashnvale

Helios : mucho gusto , soy Helios

shandris : ¿Helios ? ese nombre me suena conocido ¿ nos hemos visto antes ?

Helios : claro que si , hola elune , mi hermanita

shandris : ¿ HELIOS ? oh no no puedo creer que estés aqui

Illidan : ¿conoces a este tipo ?

shandris : si illidan es mi hermanos mayor , pero no deberia estar aqui

Illidan :¿ por que no esto...

Helios : momento ,¿ tu eres illidan ?

Illidan: si , ¿ que quieres ?

Helios : vengo a matarte Illidan

Helios sin previo aviso con su energia empuja a Illidan haciedo que caiga por el borde del monte , Illidan abrio sus alas y cayo salvo al suelo , cuando aterrizo , Helios se clavo con sus piernas en la espalda de illidan hundiéndolo en el suelo , Helios dio un pequeño salto y cae frente a illidan quien se estaba poniendo de pie

Illidan : maldición , ¿ por que me atacas ?

Helios : ¿te crees mejor que yo ? ¿sabes quien soy ?

Illidan : si , el maldito que matare esta noche

illidan ataca a Helios pero este con su mano derecha corta a illidan por la mitad , pero era una ilucion de espejo , illidan aparecio por atras de Helios y con la hoja demoníaca hace un corte en diagonal , pero Helios atrapa la espada de illidan con su mano y con un giro quedo frente de illidan , Helios dio un soplo haciendo que illidan fuera arrastrado por la corriente , illidan se pone de pie y ataca a Helios pero este esquivaba los ataque

Helios : lo sabia illidan , solo abanicas esa espada

illidan : maldito , ¿crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras ?

Helios : claro que si , soy el dios del sol , escudo divino

illidan : eso no te servira ahhh

illidan corta el escudo de Helios y este le da un puñetazo en la cara ,haciendo que illidan sea arrastrado por el suelo , cuando Helio se distrajo las raices de furion salieron del suelo atrapando a Helios , furion puso de pie a su hermano , para llevarlo a un lugar seguro

furion : vamonos illidan , rapido

illidan: lleva a shandris y a illidan a un lugar seguro

furion : ¿ estas loco ? no puedes pelear con un dios , jamas le ganaras

Illidan : ¿ crees que no lo se ? ahora vete

cuando Helios se zafo de las raices de furion , con sus poderes logro llegar al margen de la luna y con sus manos logro oscurecer la luna , lo que hizo que la mayoria de los elfos perdiera sus poderes

Helios : ahora estamos iguales , illidan

**la hoja demoníaca se rompe **

illidan se puso de pie con mucha dificultad , pero Helios con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro lo miro

Helios : sabes illidan , para hacer esto divertido no usare mi mano izquierda

illidan ataca a Helios pero este esquiva los ataque , illidan logra acercarse , pero Helios lo toma del cuello y lo arroja al piso , con su pie comenzo a pisarlo en el pecho , mientras reia illidan se puso de pie y le dio un puñetazo en la cara , Helios el dios del sol cayo al suelo , Helios se pasa la mano por la cara y ve que tenia sangre , lo que hizo que se enojara

Helios : bien basta de juegos

illidan: que bien , me estaba aburriendo

illidan atacaba a helios , pero este le arrebata la hoja demoníaca , Helios la toma con sus dos manos y la rompe en su rodilla , illidan vio como la espada mas poderosa era rota como si nada , illidan decide usar medidas drásticas , dio un par de pasos atras y comenzo a usar la metamorfosis , illidan se transformo en un demonio

Helios : valla estas lleno de sorpresa , pero es hora de acabar con esto

helios ataca a illidan , pero este con su inmolación recibe los ataque , illidan usa sus garras , Helios lo atrapa con sus dos manos , lo que hizo que Helios rompiera su promesa , Helios clava sus garras a la altura de los pulmones de illidan quien poco a poco volvia a la normalidad

Illidan : maldito , tu jamas me vencerás

Helios : date por vencido illidan , jamas me ganaras ¿sabes por que ? PORQUE YO ...SOY...UN...DIOS

Helios usa sus energias para carbonizar el cuerpo de illidan quien luchaba para soltarse pero no podia , Helios reia macabra mente mientras gozaba el hacer sufrir a illidan , una vez que estuvo quieto , helios lo solto y se fue a matar a su hermana menor , el cuerpo de illidan estaba inmovil , con grandes quemaduras , pero este no se rindio , solo pudo respirar tratar de moverse era imposible , Helios era muy poderoso pero el no dejaria que matara a esposa y su hijo

continuara...


	3. dos semidioses y un dios

**dos semidioses y un dios **

con su poca respiración illidan se arrastro unos pocos metros pero no podía ponerse de pie , illidan alzo la cabeza para ver la luna pero estaba tan negra como el corazón de Helios , para la suerte de illidan el príncipe kael quien presencio la escena junto a su hija naisha , kael se acerco a illidan para ponerlo de pie , pero no lo podía ayudar , ya que estaba muy lastimado , aun se veía el humo que salia de sus heridas , pero kael logro poner de pie a su maestro y amigo , naisha lo miro con una cara de intriga

naisha : padre ¿quien le hizo esto ?

kael : no estoy seguro , pero creo que illidan peleo contra Helios

naisha: ¿ Helios ? pero eso es imposible

Illidan : escucha muchacha , no dejes que mi hijo se acerque a ese demonio , el creerá que puede ganarle

naisha escucho las palabras del caballero y salio corriendo para buscar a el elfo que ella amaba , pero no lo encontró , despues de una larga busqueda por fin se cruzo con illidan , al parecer el estaba buscando , al subir la mirada estaba Helios flotando en el aire , illidan abrazo a naisha y los dos miraron juntos al dios del sol quien parecia impresionado con naisha , la elfa noto la mirada del dios pero lo ignoro

Helios : vaya , me sorprendes , ¿como te curaste tan rapido ? si hace unos momentos te di una paliza

naisha : maldito , ¿ tu eres el que ataco a illidan ?

Helios : por lo visto no solo eres hermosa , sino tambien muy inteligente , lastima que veas como asesino a illidan ante tus ojos

illidan: maldito , pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi padre

Helios : ¿ tu padre ? ¿cuantos stormrage hay ?

illidan : hay dos illidan stormrage , mi padre y yo

Helios : mmm interesante , entonces tendré que matarte a ti y a tu padre

illidan : tu solo inténtalo maldito

illidan da un salto y ataca a Helios pero este lo toma de las manos y lo arroja al suelo ,naisha usa sus bolas de fuego pero Helios las repele con su mano , illidan y naisha atacan juntos pero Helios los toma del cuello y con su energía los lanza haciendo que choquen contra los arboles

Helios : que seres tan pateticos , no entiendo como sobrevivieron a la legion de fuego

illidan se puso de pie y lo ataca con la onda expansiva , naisha con su remolino de fuego , los poderes se cruzan pero Helios lo detiene con su mano derecha , con solo hacer un gesto con su capa crea una honda de fuego , naisha cubre la onda con otra onda , pero este era muy poderoso para la princesa , illidan se pone frente a Helios y con su escudo de mana lo ataca , pero Helios lo atravieza con su mano , illidan usa sus garras para atacar , pero Helios se agacha y con sus manos envía fuego al vientre de illidan , naisha lo toma por atras , peor Helios la toma de la cabeza y la voltea para adelante , los dos caen al piso

naisha : no queda de otra

illidan : si , esto de seguro que no fallara

illidan y naisha se ponen de pie para usar la metamorfosis , naisha se transformo en la fenix , illidan en el demonio , los dos comenzaron a atacar con todo su poder , Helios solo cubrió todos los ataques con su capa , Helios sabia que naisha a pesar de ser una semidiosa seria buena pareja para el

Helios : escucha elfa , te dare una oportunidad , tu eres fuerte igual que tu amigo , te propongo un trato

fenix (naisha ) : un trato ¿ a que te refieres ?

Helios : quedate a mi lado y gobernaremos juntos este mundo

fenix ( naisha ) : ni en un millon de años

Helios : si no lo haces te aseguro que los dos moriran aqui y ahora

illidan escucha las palabras de Helios y loco de ira y quizas de celos ataca a Helios con sus garras , Helios cubre el ataque y con sus garras le hace un corte en el vientre , illidan usa la otra mano y le corta la armadura a Helios dejando sus ropas que eran de seda roja , Helios se enoja y le da un rodillazo en el estomago y un codazo en la nuca , illidan cae al suelo de cara , naisha se acerca a illidan y con un gesto crea una luz cegadora , Helios se tapa los ojos y naisha se teletransporta a salvo a la base del hyjal , kael llega al ver a su hija mal herida y a illidan totalmente lastimado

kael : naisha , hija mia

naisha : padre yo...

naisha cayo inconsciente debido a los golpes recibido , pero los guardias los llevaron a un campamento para curar sus heridas , illidan estaba junto con naisha sentados en un cuarto esperando a que el caballero de la luna despertara

furion : no te preocupes , tu padre se salvara , cuando amanezca volverá al trono de hielo y al anochecer su alma llegara sana y salva

illidan : tio , eso no va a poder hacer esta vez

furion : ¿por que no ? la ultima vez funciono

naisha : Helios oscurecio la luna y detuvo el tiempo , lo que quiere decir que nunca amanecerá , el alma de illidan no volverá al trono de hielo

furion : oh no , no pense en eso

illidan : pero podemos salvar a mi padre con los druidas

shandris : eso tambien es imposible , los druidas perdieron sus poderes al no tener la luna

illidan escucho la noticia peor sabia que su padre quizas muera , si muere su alma muere su cuerpo y el caos que se desatara en la tierra sera indescriptible , illidan tendra que afrontar esta responsabilidad en solo , pero quizas alla una salvasion para su padre , el tiene una idea

continuara...


	4. la caida de lordaeron

**la caida de lordaeron **

con el tiempo jugando en contra illidan y naisha se ponen de pie , saben que la unica salida de su padre son los magos de lordaeron , pero lo que no sabian es que el plan de helios era hacer caer a los aliados mas cercanos , illidan llama a aragon para poder llegar mas rapido , illidan y naisha salieron de inmediato , pero cuando llegaron a la salida del hyjal illidan fue despedido por kael , quien le indico el camino , illidan fue seguido por naisha , hasta los llanos , illidan y naisha subieron a aragon , para salir rumbo a lordaeron

kael : ten cuidado hija ,no quiero que te pase nada malo

naisha: descuida padre , illidan estara conmigo todo el tiempo

kael : es que , Helios estará al acecho , si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaria

cuando illidan y naisha se perdian en la vista , los sentimientos de kael eran varios , shandris solo confiaba que la idea de su hijo diera resultado , pero Illidan no mostraba mejoria , despues de la paliza recibida por el dios elfo ,shandris sabia que si Illidan despertaba era tan orgullosos que lo desafiaria de nuevo , pero el plan de su hijo tenia que servir , ya que ellos no obtienen sus poderes de la luna

shandris : hola Illidan ¿como te sientes ?

Illidan : ¿no volvere a corona de hielo ?

shandris : no , aunque seas un fantasma , si no sale el sol jamas volveras

Illidan : esto no pudo salir mejor

shandris : ¿salir mejor ? ¿ a que te refieres ?

Illidan : sabia que al desafiar a Helios , aunque no gane el oscurecería la luna , la adivina me lo dijo

shandris : sabias que esto pasaria , ¿por eso saliste de trono de hielo ?

Illidan : si , pero hay que detener a Helios antes de que ...

shandris : tu no iras a ningun lado , nesecitas recuperarte

Illidan : se me ocurre una forma de pasar el tiempo

shandris : a si cuénteme mas señor stormrage ( con tono sexy )

_mientras tanto ..._

illidan y naisha treparon el lomo de aragon para poder llegar a lordaeron , pero lo que no sabían es que el ataque ya había empezado , illidan trato de hacer que aragon volara mas rápido pero , tardarían un dia en llegar , Helios llego a lordaeron con su fenix , alli pidio hablar con el rey arthas , pero cuando llego al castillo fue recibido por arthas , jaina y la guardia de honor

arthas : saludos ,¿ quien es forastero ?

Helios : soy Helios , vengo a solicitar un favor de su alteza

arthas : esta bien lo escucho , y si esta en mi mano tratare de ayudarlo

Helios : quiero que todos ustedes se inclinen ante mi , para poder derrumbar su castillo y liberar a mi ejercito para poder dominar el mundo

arthas y Helios comenzaron a reir a carcajadas , pero jaina solo se rio tapando su boca con sus dedos , mientras reian , Helios sabia que su ejercito estaba sepultado bajo el castillo y deberían ser liberados

arthas : valla hace tiempo que no me reia asi

Helios : si , fue muy divertido

arthas : enserio ¿ que se le ofrece ?

Helios dejo de reir y con su fénix comenzó a levantar vuelo , con voz firme y autoritaria le hablo a los ciudadanos

Helios : soy Helios el dios del sol y ahora todas sus tierras me pertenecen

arthas : ! guardias ¡ atrapen a ese loco

los guardias obedecieron la orden de arthas y salieron a atacar , los magos usaban sus conjuros pero no podian llegar a Helios , arthas y jaina tambien atacaron pero no le hacian daño

Helios : insolentes mortales , contemplen a su nuevo dios

Helios con su mano derecha creo una corona de fuego quien la arrojo contra el castillo y este cayo en pedazos , arthas ordeno retroceder a sus tropas , pero Helios con su capa crea una ola de fuego pulveriza a los guardias , lordaeron cae en llamas , los pobladores salen corriendo , Helios no discrimina a nadie , hombre , mujer o niño le da por igual , Helios estaba ebrio de poder , sabe que las tres piezas de su ejercito son fundamentales , arthas y jaina gian a su ejercito sobreviviente y sus pobladores lejos de las llamas de lordaeron , illidan y naisha llegan para ver a lordaeron reducido a escombros y ver la gente salir corriendo de alli para escapar de la ira de Helios , illidan desiende de su dragon y ve como el rey arthas y jaina son forzados a dejara sus tierras

illidan : esto , esto ya es imperdonable

continuara...


	5. la aniquilacion de durotar

**la aniquilación de la durotar **

con el castillo y lordaeron reducida a cenizas illidan cabalga a toda velocidad , pero naisha lo detiene , naisha a pesar de ser mas débil que illidan era mucho muy lista detiene a illidan , pero este la ignoraba , naisha lo vuelve a detener , pero illidan trataba de no escuchar a la supuesta "voz de la razón "

naisha : illidan , escucha ¿ por que quieres pelear con Helios ahora , cuando sabes perfectamente que ninguno de nosotros puede ganarle

illidan : si , pero no podemos dejar que lastime gente inocente

naisha : si de verdad queremos ayudar lo mejor es pensar como derrotar a un dios

illidan : ¿pensar ? eso es para los tontos y los cobardes

illidan no dice nada mas y cabalga en direccion a lordaeron seguido por unos soldados que lo acompañaban , naisha se subio al lomo de aragon y los acompaño

naisha : menudo idiota , pero supongo que de tal palo tal astilla , se nota que es hijo de su padre

cuando llegaron vieron el castillo caer en pedazos , illidan desmonto y busco a Helios , pero al voltear la vista Helios estaba detrás de el , con un puño certero golpea a illidan y este es arrastrado por varios metros hasta dar contra una barrera de escombros

Helios : si que tienes valor para venir aqui illidan

illidan : maldito , ¿crees que puedes lastimar gente inocente ?

Helios : claro que si , yo controlo el destino de los mortales

illidan : cierra la boca

illidan ataca a Helios con sus garras pero este lo esquiva , los soldados ven la accion y tratan de ayudar a illidan

sargento : a las armas hombres , a las armas

Helios : no sean estúpidos , mueran de una vez

Helios con su capa genera una honda de calor que destruye a los soldados como si nada , illidan logra tomar una espada lo que hace que Helios comience a reir a carcajadas , Helios termina de reirse de illidan , pero este estaba muy serio

Helios : upps ¿por que la cara larga ? ( con sarcasmo )

illidan : desgraciado ...

illidan ataca a Helios pero este no se mueve y deja que illidan lo atraviese con la espada , Helios seguia riendo , pero illidan noto que seguia de pie

Helios : sabes illidan cuando pensé que no eras mas estúpido , tratas de matarme con una espada de hierro comun y corriente

illidan : para mi , solo eres un bufón

Helios : ¿bufón eh ? , desaparece illidan , corona de fuego

en la mano de Helios se formo un pequeño circulo que giraba a gran velocidad , este poder conocido como corona de fuego era una de las técnicas favoritas de Helios , pero su poder destructivo era inimaginable , Helios concentra todo el poder en su mano y antes de golpear a illidan con el , naisha usa su remolino de fuego para salvar al cabeza dura de illidan , naisha ataca a Helios , este se distrae pero lo que hace que illidan aproveche para escapar , aragon llega y exhala fuego sobre el dios , pero este lo sostiene con la palma de la mano

Helios : fuego eh , yo provengo de el , jamas me derrotaran

illidan : ¿eso crees ? de una forma u otra vas a caer

Helios : huy miren la hora , me gustaria quedarme a matarlos , pero la segunda pieza esta muy lejos a manos de la horda

illidan ataca a Helios pero este desaparece , illidan va a donde esta naisha , pero esta estaba molesta por que el no la escucho y comprobó los resultados de desafiar a un dios , naisha solo se dirigio al campamento de la alianza y pregunto por la pieza que Helios menciono , arthas le conto lo sucedido

flansh back

hace años cuando el mundo estaba en caos por las guerras , los dioses y los titanes luchaban por el control de azeroth , pero uno de los dioses no estaba de parte de nadie , Helios creia que como el era superior a todos los titanes y demas dioses debian inclinarce ante el , pero su hermana no creia asi , cuando la guerra termino y los elfos pisaron la tierra , comenzaron a adorar a elune , pero Helios no podia creer que su hermana sea la elegida si el era mucho mas fuerte , pero el mas poderoso de los elfos no dejaba que se contra diga a su diosa , desafio a pelear a Helios , el elfo lo vencio con sus póderes , pero Helios como era un dios no podia ser asesinado por ningun arma mortal , asi que el joven elfo le advirtio que no se acercara a elune , Helios invoco a su ejercito dorado , pero el elfo encerro al ejercito de Helios en todo azeroth y forjo una llave de tres piezas , con toda su astucia dejo una llave en cada limita de azeroth , luego de que fuera dividido las llaves se perdieron , y el ejercito tambien

fin del flash back

naisha : a si que si Helios encuentra las tres llaves liberara a su ejercito

illidan : pero ¿por que dijo que tenia que llegar a ...

naisha e illidan : la horda

illidna: aragon desciende

naisha junto con illidan se suben al lomo de aragon , pero Helios llego a las afuera de durotar donde trhall llegaba luego de una campaña

trhall :¿quien eres viajero ? ¿que te trae a durotar ?

Helios : quiero la llave de mi ejercito , brutos malditos

dreck'thar : yo te conozco , tu ejercito jamas volverá

Helios : ¿eso crees viejo ? pues se esta por ver

trhall ataca a Helios con su martillo y los guardias lo ven , pero cuando rodearon a Helios este crea un tornado que comienza a devastar todo el pueblo , los orcos atacaban , pero no le hacían daño , thrall usa su cadena de relampago , pero Helios la detiene con la mano

dreck'thar : aullido fantasma

el ataque del brujo derriva a el dios , pero este se pone de pie y con su espada que estaba completamente en llamas ataca al brujo , este bloquea el ataque y con un giro rapido llega a las espaldas de Helios , con su mano envia a Helios al otro lado de la ciudad

dreck'thar : vete , salva a tu pueblo , busca a illidan y shandris , ellos sabran que hacer

trhal : no , no te dejare viejo amigo

dreck'thar : ve con honor joven jefe

los guardias arrastraban a thrall pero este se resistia , hasta que por fin subieron al bote , dreck'thar gano algo de tiempo , pero era el quien tenia la llave en su cuello , la ciudad de los orcos se caia a pedazos pero dreck'thar seguia peleando , Helios era fuerte , pero dreck'thar era sabio

Helios : aun te quedan fuerzas eh viejo

dreck'thar : los espíritus me dicen que no pelee mas , yo no merezco el honor de matarte

Helios con su espada ataca a dreck'thar quien solo se contentaba con esquivar y bloquear los ataques del dios enojado , con todas sus fuerzas y la hoja de su espada en llamas Helios ataca con un golpe descendente y dreck'thar lo bloquea y loa hoja de Helios atravieza el baculo de dreck'thar y como si fuera poco el cuerpo del brujo del clan orco , Helios solo sonreia macabramente mientras de entre la sangre del brujo tomo la segunda llave de la tumba de su ejercito , Helios ahora solo tenia que tener la ultima llave para liberar al ejercito dorado y poder dominar el mundo

continuara...


	6. el juicio de amish

**el juicio de amish **

le relatare lo que sucedió con mi mejor alumno y amigo , si me juzgan por lo que hice es mejor que sepan la historia , de como un niño y su hermana crecieron para convertirse en lo que son ahora , se que me juzgan por lo que paso , y no por lo que confiaba lograr , quiero que sepan que en parte en culpa mia

_el diario de amish ..._

durante la guerra de los titanes y dioses que se llevo a cabo en azeroth , yo me refugie en un bosque cercano , pasaron los años y un dia sali pero todo cambio , el hermoso bosque era un desierto , un interminable desierto , un dia como cualquiera sali a buscar leña y comida , cuando escuche un leve llanto , corrí a donde era este llanto y los vi , un pequeño elfo con su hermanita corriendo en la arena para escapar de un centauro , la bestia era mas rapida y con la punta del mango de su hacha derriba al muchacho , este cae al suelo y carga a su hermanita en su espalda , el elfo se da vuelta para enfrentar a la bestia , pero cuando con su mano crea una bola de fuego , el animal la corta con su hacha , el pobre elfo cae de rodillas , pero trata de atacar de todos modos , secretamente le di una parte de mi energía , pero el centauro lo golpeo con el mango de hacha en la cara , el niño casi muerto levanta la mano derecha y crea un circulo de fuego que crecia y crecia , lo que me llamo la atención es que le dijo " corona de fuego " se la arrojo a la bestia y este cayo muerto , el elfo cayo desmayado por el cansancio , cuando los levante , la niña parecia estar ilesa , pero el pobre niño no , ¿que hacia un niño pequeño con su hermanita de pecho en un desierto ? , despues de tres dias y tres noches de rezar y pedir a los espiritus , el niño volvio en si al cuarto dia , me conto su historia , pero ninguno tenia nombre , los bautice Helios , que del aram-bhuru significa " sol de la mañana " y a la pequeña la bautice elune que significa " luna de media noche " , con el tiempo los dos crecieron , pero el que mas me intrigaba era Helios , sus poderes creian rapidamente y en corto tiempo pudo controlar el fuego a la perfeccion , elune era pacifica , siempre buscando formas de divertirse , Helios solo se dedico a fortalecerse , cuando llego el dia , Helios vio la cara de grankogh el dios del sol y la vida , yo crei que el dios les revelaria sus destinos pero me equivoque , no se si fue mi orgullo que me sego , pero grankogh dijo que Helios jamas ocuparía el trono , Helios enojado lo desafio a pelear a muerte , elune trato de persuadir a su hermano mayor de que no lo haga , pero el no escucho , Helios con mucha dificultad gano la pelea y fue coronado dios del sol , el creyó que para acabar con la guerra tenian que llegar aun acuerdo , algo muy cierto , pero cuando dijo que el terminaría con todo , eso me sorprendio aun mas , pense " el busca vivir en paz " pero me equivoque , Helios tomo la hoja divina de el predecesor y asesino a los titanes , con sus ultimas fuerzas la arrojo a lo profundo del mar , esto es algo que debi hacer hace tiempo , cuando el forjo con sus manos un ejercito dorado para acabar con la resistencia , trate de detenerlo pero fue inutil , un elfo que servia a elune lo desafió despues de una pelea que duro cuatro dias logro encerrar a el ejercito dorado en una camara , Helios al ser un dios no podia ser asesinado por ningun arma mortal , Helios desafio al elfo a una pelea y perdio , al no poder morir , el elfo lo encerro en un sarcofago que yo jure vigilar , ese fue mi erro , cuando el desperto y yo lo libere , desencadene un mal indescriptible , ahora reparare mi daño que le hice al mundo al salvar a un niño que no merece ser salvado

amish

continuara...


	7. el adios a un maestro

**el adios a un maestro**

Helios se dirigia a toda velocidad a ashenvale para buscar la llave que le faltaba , illidan estaba preparado para pelear contra Helios , kael estaba al lado de su hija , shandris ,Illidan y su hijo estaban preparados para todo lo que se interpongan , pero no contaban con que verian un ocaso permanente , los elfos estaban tan debiles que sin la luna eran inutiles , Illidan estaba listo , shandris comenzaba a transformarse , pero en ese momento en el ocaso ven una bola de fuego azul , que cayo del cielo , lo que no sabían era que en realidad era amish

amish : elune , ha pasado siglos sin verte

shandri : ¿ amish ? ¿ no estabas muerto ?

amish : si , mejor dejemoslo así , escuchen no tengo mucho tiempo

Illidan : ¿ por que no tienes tiempo ?

amish : Helios esta por llegar , es hora de que corrija un error

Illidan: salvar a un niño inocente no es un error , el fue su propio enemigo

pero antes de que illidan pueda volver a su lugar una bola de fuego cae del cielo apuntando a illidan , este la esquiva y ven que era Helios

Helios : vaya , mi maestro y mejor amigo

amish : cuando te encontre casi muerto , eras solo un niño con su hermanita en brazos

Helios : si , era débil y tu me volviste fuerte

amish : escucha , cuando te encontré sabia que tu serias mejor que nadie , ahora me decepcionas

Helios : sabes que soy un dios , ahora ayúdame a eliminar a estos mortales

amish : no , vine a corregir un error que cometí hace siglos

Helios : ¿desafías al dios del sol ?

amish : no te desafió solo trato de que entres en razón

Helios loco de ira cierra sus puños y los envuelve en llamas ataca a amish pero este solo esquiva los ataques , Helios estaba tan enfadado que usa sus llamaradas sin control quemando todo el resto de los bosques , amish solo se inclinaba y Helios trataba de derrotar a su maestro

Helios : pelea maldita seas , pelea

amish : no peleare contigo , ademas recuerda lo que te enseñe

Helios : me enseñaste a pelear es todo

amish : el juramento que me hiciste , ¿ no significo nada para ti ?

Helios : no , solo dije lo que querías escuchar

amish : no es cierto , las dijiste del fondo de tu corazón

Helios : las vomite , por que no podía soportarlo

Helios lanza sus llamaradas y amish las detiene con sus llamaradas , las llamaradas azules de amish eran mas poderosas que la del dios , peor el seria incapaz de hacer daño a los demas , Helios usa su corona de fuego , peor amish la detiene con las manos , el dios estaba a punto de ser derrotado por su maestro , peor amish se apiado de su alma lo que hizo que Helios con su mano en forma de flecha atraviesa el pecho de amish , este no trataba de soltarse , solo gio su mirada al dios del sol , este envuelto en llamas , lo trata de destruir

amish : escucha muchacho , no es tarde para arrepentirte

Helios : no estoy de humor para sermones

amish : si estoy equivocado te pido disculpas , pero si tu estas equivocado acepto tus disculpas

Helios : soy un dios , yo nunca me equivoco

amish solo cerro los ojos con lagrimas y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora , Helios solo frunció el ceño y con sus llamaradas destruye a amish , el cuerpo de amish cae al suelo , peor no muere , elune mira el rostro de su maestro que cayo y lo ve con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

elune : maestro yo...

amish : protege a los seres vivos de aqui , ve con honor

el maestro y protector de los hermanos cae por los golpes y las quemaduras , Helios en un ataque de ira comenzo a pisar el cuerpo de amish mientras su hermana lloraba , cuando termino ataco su cabeza y de un pisoton termino por explotar la cabeza de amish , el cuerpo llasia tirado en el suelo todo carbonizado , elune solo lloraba en el cuerpo de su maestro mientras su hermano mayor reia por la desgracia de el , sus ojos se volvieron rojos , sus alas de angel se volvieron de demonios y su aura blanca como las de su hermana se volvio negra como las de illidan , Helios se volvio un verdadero demonio

continuara...


	8. la luna llena de illidan

**la luna llena de illidan **

Helios se dirigia illidan con sus manos llenas con la sangre de amish , todos estaban atónitos , por que un elfo mataría a su maestro , amigo y protector , illidan noto que el aura de Helios era negro como la noche , al ser un dios no podía morir por ningún arma mortal , solo pensaba en su esposa y su hijo , illidan sabia que para ganar solo podia hacer una cosa , tomo de una bolsa una llave de oro , Helios sonrió macabramente , illidan solo tenia esa cara de seriedad característico de el , peor con un sentimiento de odio y de ira que solo el tenia , Helios se acerca y le extiende la mano , pero illidan lo rechaza

Helios : dame la llave , ahora

illidan : no , mejor no

illidan le hace un juego de manos , Helios se estira para tomar la llave , peor illidan corre la mano y la cierra , con su fuerza aprieta la llave ,volviéndola polvo , Helios se enoja y con su mano expulsa a illidan por los aires , este despliega las alas y detiene el impacto , illidan solo se rie , Helios con su mano izquierda , se corta la mano derecha a la altura de la muñeca y comienza a caer la sangre , Helios abanica su brazo y forma con su sangre un látigo , con el comienza a atacar a illidan quien esquivaba , Helios usa su látigo sangriento para atacar a illidan , este recibe un corte en su caja a la altura de la mejilla , pero illidan no peleaba solo se reia en voz baja , Helios comenzó a enojarse con el elfo , ataca de nuevo con su latigo y este lo golpea en las costillas de illidan generando un corte , illidan solo se reia del dios , este se harto y con sus manos genero una llamarada que impacto a illidan en el pecho , este lo hundió en la base del monte hyjal , illidan salio a la luz del ocaso riéndose del dios , Helios se harto y le pregunto

Helios : ¿de que demonios te ríes ?

illidan : me rió de ti y siento pena por el dios caído

Helios : ¿ pena ? ¿illidan tiene sentimientos ? patético , has hecho cosas peores que yo

illidan : quizás , pero ya e espiado mis culpas , todo el sufrimiento que cause en este mundo lo pague con sangre y sudor , ahora soy un guardian del bien y tu jamas podrás ser perdonado

Helios : un ser como yo no necesita el perdón , todos me suplican por el

illidan : todos los que te temen , pero para mi solo eres un trabajo mas para un cazador

Helios : ¿ estas seguro de eso ? tienes un sentido del honor muy bajo

illidan : no me importa , después de todo , para ti y para mi el tiempo no es nada

Helios : ¿tiempo ? para los inmortales el tiempo no es nada , para los mortales lo es todo

illidan : igual que las heridas , peor sabes , cuando oscureciste la luna mi poder se incremento muchísimo

Helios : imposible , tu eres un elfo nocturno , cuando bloquee la luna tu debiste morir

illidan : soy ciego , pero no soy idiota , por si no me haz visto soy un híbrido , un medio demonio , yo me recupero con la luz del ocaso que tu generaste , los rayos del sol me curaron

Helios creyo las mentiras de illidan , pero este tenia un plan para deshacerse del elfo molesto , con sus manos era hora de emparejar las cosas , Helios dio un salto y mientras volaba con sus alas de demonio tomo con sus poderes la luna que estaba de un negro profundo y la posiciono en frente del sol ocasionando un eclipse solar , todo el valle era oscuridad , solo lo iluminaba las estrellas , Helios descendió riendo por lo que el hizo

Helios : listo , ¿ahora que harás caballero de la luna ?

illidan : tendré que usar mis nuevos poderes

Helios : anda úsalos , creo que la imaginación de los mortales es lo único que no pueden reconstruir

illidan usa su mano derecha para generar una honda de color blanco brillante , Helios estaba confuso , pero illidan concentro todo su aura en esa pequeña bola de luz , todos los elfos se asomaron para ver de que se trataba ese resplandor , Helios solo se centraba en esa bola , illidan solo sonrio y se preparo para lanzar ese ataque , Helios se puso en guardia y se preparo par esquivar el ataque de illidan

Helios : ¿ de que te sirve lanzar eso ? cuando la lances tu energía disminuirá muchísimo

illidan no escucha y lanza su técnica la bola de energía se lanza con toda velocidad a Helios y antes de inpactar contra el dios , la bola de energia frena y sube al cielo , Helios miraba como la bola subía poco a poco Helios quedo inpactado , su plan no era golpear a Helios , illidan cerro la mano en forma de puño

illidan : ! explota y mezclate !

Helios : no , maldito

illidan : jajajaja te confiaste mucho maldito

Helios : el maldito , el maldito creo una luna llena

Helios miro como el destello era en realidad una luna llena artificial que illidan había hecho , Helios se dio cuenta del engaño peor ya era tarde , los elfos comenzaron a salir de sus escondites , completamente armados , para acabar con el dios malvado , elune rebelo su verdadera imagen ,los elfos estaban preparados para atacar al dios del sol , este comenzó a retroceder , pero illidan no dejaría que se valla a si como a si , el quería la sangre del dios

continuara...


	9. los mercenarios oscuros

**los mercenarios oscuros **

Helios habia caido en la trampa de illidan , los elfos nocturnos estaban a punto de atacar , Helios ataca a illidan , peor este esquiva el ataque y de un rodillazo al estomago lo deja sin alientos , Helios no podia creer que estuviera peleando con aquel elfo que derroto con mucha facilidad , Helios se le cruzo por la cabeza muchas batallas del que salio victorioso , creia que era el ser mas poderoso , peor el destino siempre guarda sorpresas

illidan : que irónico , el dios del sol se arrodilla frente a un caballero

Helios : no, no puedo creer , ¿ como un insignificante gusano como tu tenga tanto poder

Helios enojado trata de golpear a illidan pero este esquivaba los puños en llamas , donde illidan atrapa con su palma , lo levanta por el aire y con sus alas abiertas vuela a toda velocidad , y con sus puños lo golpea en el estomago , Helios cae al suelo lentamente , illidan con sus manos envía una onda de energía que lo hace atravesar el suelo , Helios sale del suelo envuelto en llamas , illidan esquiva el enviste de el dios con sus garras y le hace cortes muy profundos , illidan con sus poderes lo arroja por los aires , Helios cae al suelo y se vuelve a poner de pie , Helios sale volando totalmente enloquecido

Helios : illlidan , maldito , ahora el resto de los mortales pagara por tu irreverencia

illidan : cobarde , no tienes derecho

Helios : MALDITO , AUNQUE TU TE SALVES , ASHENVALE QUEDARA HECHO PEDAZOS

illidna : no te lo permitiré

illidan junto la punta de los dedos y Helios levanto su mano derecha y se formo un circulo gigante de fuego , la corona destructiva de de fuego , illidan preparo su relámpago , peor en el momento mas tenso illidan sabia que no podia detener semejante ataque con su relámpago , asi que decidio fortalecerlo con el alfa y omega , Helios tenia listo el ataque ,igual que illidan , este le dedico las ultimas palabras

Helios : trata de esquivarlo si puedes , pero el resto de esta tierra saltara por los aires

Helios lanza su corona de fuego , peor illidan se sentia algo cansado , el relámpago alfa y omega que casi mato a cenarius cuando lo usa esstaba dejando estragos en illidan , Helios ataca con su corona de fuego , pero illidan lanza su relámpago pero pierde el equilibrio lo que hace que el relámpago se desvié de su trayectoria original , el relampago de illidan atravieza la corona de fuego de Helios y le da en el hombro derecho de Helios , el dios cae en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre

Helios : un mortal , un mortal , un mortal

Helios estaba en shock por que un simple mortal le hizo un daño muy grande a un dios , Helios no lo podia creer , illidan estab muy desgastado por usar una técnica muy peligrosa , Helios se puso de pie pero sentia algo que nunca sintio antes , ¿que era ese coso en su hombro ? , ¿era dolor ? ¿ un simple mortal me causo dolor ? , Helios se puso de pie teniendose la herida que no paraba de sangrar

Helios : malditos elfos nocturnos , pagaran por esto , LO JUROOO

Helios se retira desapareciendo de la vista de los demás , llego hasta un valle donde una cascada de agua cristalina , con su mano se limpiaba las heridas , hasta que escucho el ruido de una rama que se rompia , con sus reflejos atrapa una flecha que le lanza una arquera , Helios la atrapa con la mano y la pulveriza en su mano , al ver la figura de los arboles , que lo apuntaba con su arco

sylvanas : ¿ quien eres ?

Helios : lo mismo me pregunto

sylvanas : soy sylvanas windrunner , ahora dame lo que traigas y retirate de aqui

Helios : mejor no y vete antes de que asesine

pero antes de que a Helios se pusiera de pie , varimathras lo toma por la espalda y con sus garras lo cierra en una llave , Helios solo subio sus energias y varimathras lo suelta sintiéndose intrigado por el elfo vestido de rojo

varimathras : ¿quien eres extraño ?

Helios : soy Helios y ustedes moriran aqui

sylvanas : tienes un poder inmenso , ¿a que has venido aquí ?

Helios : ¿ te gustaría trabajar para mi ?

sylvanas : somos mercenarios , solo si el precio es correcto haremos el trabajo

Helios : ayúdame a deshacerme de un enemigo y tu recompensa sera inmensa

Helios le muestra su mano y el tenia varias monedas de oro , sylvanas se sintió tentada por el oro del dios y lo intento tomar , peor Helios cerro la mano , varimathras se sentia algo incomodo por el dios , Helios los miro y les ofreció un trato justo

Helios : a ti mi lady te ofreceré tantas riquezas que tu imaginación jamas soñó y a ti señor del terror te dare tanto poder que el rey lich no sera nada junto a ti

sylvanas : ¿ y que le ofrecerás a sombra ?

Helios : ¿quien diablos es sombra ?

maiev : yo soy sombra , ¿ quien es el estirado ?

Helios : insolente ¿como te atreves ?

sylvanas : maiev, no me arruines , esto es un negocio redondo

maiev le veia cara conocida al elfo , peor este no le presto atencion , los mercenarios guiaron al dios del sol para buscar a su ejercito , Helios decidio usarlos para buscar a su ejercito dorado , sylvanas buscaría su ejercito de muertos vivientes , el dios del sol tenia en mente usar a los mercenarios para acabar con illidan de una buena vez , pero ¿que querrá la elfa maiev?

continuara...


	10. el corazón de maiev

**el corazón de maiev**

Helios habia estado pensando en maiev , ya que ella no dijo ninguna palabra , acerca del precio por su trabajo , era como si algo que la marco le estuviera afectando , algo que mantenía en secreto , algo que al ser descubierto causaria un desastre ,Helios se dio por jugado y decidió preguntarle

Helios : escucha elfa ¿ que quieres como pago por tus servicios ?

maiev : solo una cosa , quiero la cabeza de un traidor y el que hizo que me expulsaran de mi hogar

Helios : ¿ quien te hizo eso ?

maiev : su nombre es illidan stormrage

Helios : tu y yo tenemos el mismo enemigo , hace instante ese maldito logro un poder inimaginable , sabes que el fue quien destrozo los pueblos de lordaeron y durotar , sabe de mi ejercito y ahora quiere reclamarlo como suyo

maiev : ese maldito , ¿que ejercito es ese ?

Helios : veras maiev , hace siglos guarde a mi ejercito dorado en las profundidades y le di a cada lado de azeroth una llave especial , illidan arraso con lordaeron y durotar para obtenerlas , yo intente detenerlo pero mis poderes no son suficientes

maiev : si , illidan se a vuelto potente no cabe duda , pero desde que consumio la calabera de gul'dan sus poderes se han incrementado

Helios reia mientras la ingenua vigilante creía las mentiras del dios , maiev decide ir a cazar a illidan por su cuenta pero antes de irse Helios la detiene

Helios : traeme la cabeza de illidan y me encargare de que tu recompensa sea inmensa

maiev : tu sabes lo que quiero

maiev se adentro en los bosques , mientras los demás mercenarios seguían al dios del sol , mientras sylvanas se dedicaba a localizar el ejercito de Helios , el dio planeaba usar al señor del terror para invocar su legión de los dioses infernales , peor para eso tenia que quitar del medio a sylvanas , Helios planeo la forma de quitar del medio a la dama oscura una vez que ella libere a su ejercito

sylvanas : ¿ estas seguro de que estan bajo tierra ?

Helios : claro , ahora solo tengo que tener una tercera llave para abrir la tumba de mi ejercito

sylvanas miraba de lejos como un joven elfo coria por ensima de los arboles , sylvanas preparo su flecha envenenada y estaba a punto de disparar , pero Helios la detuvo , ella se dedico reconstruir la ultima llave , el elfo corria por los arboles a toda velocidad hasta que lo detuvo el ruido de una batalla , ese sonido era casi hipnótico , de lejos se notaba que era illidan , pero si fuera poco el joven elfo no sabia que su padre tenia un enemigo de su misma raza , illidan ve que maiev estaba peleando contra un grupo de furgos , quienes la acorralaron contra un árbol , el jefe de los furgols , el jefe estaba listo para lanzar su ataque , pero illidan baja de los arboles y con sus garras atraviesa la espalda del jefe hasta su estomago , los demas furgols lo ven y salen corriendo , illidan lo remato con su otra mano , despues de matar al jefe illidan ve a la vigilante , la vigilante quedo algo impresionada con el joven elfo

illidan : ¿ esta bien señorita...?

maiev : shadowsong , maiev shadowsong

illidan : mucho gusto señorita yo soy ...

maiev : no me interesa , tengo que atrapar a un demonio

illidan : ¿ necesita ayuda ?

maiev : no quiero ayuda , yo puedo sola

illidan : si , lo note , si yo no llegaba a tiempo tu estarías muerta , deje que la ayude sera divertido

maiev : te dejare porque me gusta como piensas , pero si me retrasas en mi misión , te arrepentirás de encontrarme

illidan y maiev recorren todo el llano , peor sin pistas para seguir , solo peleando con troles y ogros salvajes , peor a medida que pasan los minutos , maiev siente una atracción rara al joven que la acompañaba , era algo que nunca sintió , después de largas horas , encontraron un demonio hechicero que merodeaba por los parajes , maiev , perparo su abanico , peor illidan la detiene

maiev : te dije , que no te metas chico

illidan : no es un demonio poderoso y se lo voy a demostrar , quédese aquí y le mostrare

maiev noto que el joven tenia agallas y era algo engreido , pero a ella le intrigaba aquel joven , illidan le hiso frente al demonio , era bastante alto de unos cuatro o cinco metros , pero el demonio lo ataca , illidan frena el zarpazo del demonios , los dedos del demonio eran del tamaño del cuerpo de illidan , este al tomar los dos dedos principales se los quiebra , la sangre salta a la cara de illidan , el demonio pego un grito de dolor , pero illidan pego un salto hasta la cabeza con sus garras le corta la cabeza y con la otra mano le corta en forma horizontal el cuerpo del demonio que caia partido en dos , illidan notaba esa sensacion de extremos riesgos de antes , con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre , maiev se acerca a illidan y con su lengua le lame la sangre de la mejilla , illidan estaba asombrado , maiev le empezó a susurrar en la oreja , pero illidan le llamaba la atencion que esa señorita cambiara de actitud tan rapido

maiev : me agrada tu actitud chico sigue así (susurrando )

illidan : ahh este gracias , pero le dije que este no era un demonio poderoso , ves su sangre es roja , pero su que me sirvió de calentamiento

maiev : entonces eres un animal , me gustan cuando son salvajes

maiev le dio otra lamida a la sangre que tenia en la cara illidan y le hiso seña de que sigan , illidan estaba algo incomodo con la actitud de aquella mujer , era mala , peor luego se volvio mas amable , illidan no entendía a aquella señorita , pero se acercaba la noche , lo que pasaria en aquel campamento era algo con lo que illidan no podia lidiar , pero si esa señorita buscaba un poderoso demonio debia ser Helios , seria peligroso dejarla sola , despues de todo que una mujer sepa buscar a un demonio muy poderoso debe de ser divertido , el no dejaria pasar la oportunidad de pelear contra Helios

continuara...


	11. un suceso inesperado

**un suceso inesperado**

illidan y maiev recorrían los bosques para buscar un lugar donde replegarse , illidan buscaba un lago o un rio para quitarse la sangre del demonio que había matado , maiev se notaba algo nerviosa , illidan notaba que maiev se mordía el labio superior cada vez que lo miraba , el se sentia incomodo , peor trataba de ignorarla , al llegar a un arrollo el comienza a lavarse pero la sangre estaba tan seca que no salia fácilmente

illidan : maldita sea , la sangre no se quita , esto me enferma

maiev : ¿ necesitas ayuda chico ?

maiev se va caminando hasta llegar al arroyo , maiev se va hasta donde estaba illidan y con sus manos junta con las de illidan , maiev acariciaba las manos de illidan , pero el se sentía incomodo , illidan sentía la respiración de la vigilante , maiev levanto las manos y quedaron mirando a los ojos , ese joven tenia unos ojos hermosos , maiev seguía mirando los ojos de illidan este sentía que esa señorita tenia algo especial con el , pero como el era un stormrage , no podía desconcentrar su misión , la cual consistía en cazar a Helios a toda costa , pero illidan sentia que las uñas de maiev arañaban el abdomen de illidan , ella se notaba muy pero muy tensa , hasta que ella se animo a preguntarle

maiev : ¿ estuviste con una mujer antes ?

illidan : no entiendo su pregunta señorita shadowsong

maiev : llámame maiev , no necesito el " señorita shadowsong " para sentirme mas vieja

illidan : de acuerdo maiev , sabe , el demonio que buscamos ...

maiev :shhhhh calla , ya es muy tarde chico

maiev salio del agua coqueteando con su cadera , pero illidan no le presto atención , cuando salio maiev lo estaba esperando con una fogata cerca de un arbol , illidan se acerco cautelosamente mientras se sacudía las manos , maiev lo miro con unos ojos raros , illidan solo se sento contra el arbol mirando la luna llena ( que su padre creo ) , tras una larga caminata , illidan se sentia agotado , como era de costumbre se puso a tocar la flauta que paso de generación en generación ( de padre a hijo ) , la música inundo el bosque , pero maiev sentía un cosquilleo en su pecho , algo nunca sentido antes , la música embriagadora que lleno el bosque , maiev estaba con el corazón latiendo demasiado rápido , ese chico , del cual no sabia nada , ni su nombre sabia , peor era como si lo conociera de toda la vida , llego a tal grado que maiev , intento poner su mano en el cuerpo de illidan , peor este noto la acción , el comenzó a interrogarla

illidan¿ por que no se quita el casco ?

maiev : no se , lo lleve tanto tiempo que ya se volvio parte de mi

illidan : ¿puedo ...

maiev : no , el casco se queda

illidan : esta bien , como quiera

maiev se sentia tan atraida por el elfo que hizo lo que jamas pensaria que haria en su vida , tomo las manos de illidan y las puso es su casco , illidan con cuidado le fue quitando el casco lentamente hasta que por fin logro quitarlo de la cabeza de maiev , la vigilante quedo impresionada como se veia su rostro en el agua , hacia tiempo que no lo veia , ´pero ese muchacho tuvo el valor de hacer lo que nunca nadie hizo jamas

illidna : si que es hermosa

maiev : gracias ( sonrojada ) , ¿hace frió verdad ?

illidan : venga yo la cubro !

maiev se recosto en el pecho de illidan y este la cubrio con su brazo , maiev solo sonreia mientras escuchaba los latidos de illidan , este noto que la vigilante paso muchas cosas y se sentía a salvo , algo parecido a mi padre cuando estaba con mi madre ¿ como habrán sido ellos dos en su primera noche juntos ? , era una pregunta con muchas respuestas incorrectas , al salir el sol illidan despierta y ve a maiev refrecandose en el arroyo , solo la cubira su capa ,pero illidan noto las intenciones de la vigilante , cuando salio , cargo sus cosas y siguieron su camino , al salir del bosque llegaron a donde estaba sylvanas y Helios estaban abriendo en la base de un volcán una puerta misteriosa , pero al voltear ven a Illidan , naisha , shandris y kael , ellos cuatros seguian a sylvanas y Helios por la puerta , maiev salta y entra por la puerta , illidan la sigue y al ver que el altar estaba con las antorchas encendidas , Helios estaba a punto de invocar a los dioses infernales

sylvanas : Helios , ¿ que es este lugar ?

Helios : esto , mi querida mercenaria , es el quinto circulo del infierno , aqui estan encerrado los dioses infernales que me ayudaran a acabar con mis enemigos

sylvanas: ¿ y para que me nesecitas entonces ?

Helios : para el sacrificio , tu liberaras a mis hermanos caídos

sylvanas : claro que no , olvidalo

Helios : no es una suplica , ES UNA ORDEN

Helios sometio a sylvanas en el circulo y con sus llamaradas comenzó a destruir a sylvanas , Helios invoco a sus hermanos caídos del infierno para , maiev e illidan segian el camino oscuro escuchando los gritos desgarradores de sylvanas , los demás seguían el camino de las antorchas , al llegar al centro y ver el altar dorado , Helios destruyo a sylvanas , pero en el circulo yasia en el suelo , maiev vio a illidan y lo ataca pero Illidan esquiva el ataque y se ponen a pelear , illidan detiene a maiev y su padre pero era inutil

maiev : maldito traidor , sabia que tu estabas en todo esto

ILLIDAN : ¿que ? tu estas en esto con Helios , tendria que haberte destruido cuando tuve oportunidad

illidan : escuchen , tenemos problemas peores que una pelea entre nosotros

maiev : tu tendrías que morir junto con los elfos sanguinarios

illidan : maiev ¿ por que lo odias ? ¿ que te a hecho ?

maiev : larga historia chico

illidan : si , pero tenemos problemas mas grandes , maiev si todo lo que dijiste de mi es verdad , ayúdame por favor

todos se pusieron de acuerdo y atacaron a Helios pero era demasiado tarde el ya tenia el poder para invocar a los dioses infernales

Helios : enemigos y traidores , que combinación mas exquisita

todos atacan a Helios , peor este se cubre con su capa , illidan ataca al dios del sol con sus garras , pero el lo esquiva y lo toma del cuello , Helios lo arroja junto a maiev , Illidan y shandris lo atacan , pero Helios se harto de juegos , Helios junta sus manos y las separa

Helios : todos ustedes resultaron ser un dolor de cabeza , ahora me desharé de ustedes , AGUJERO NEGRO !

Helios con sus manos genera un agujero negro que comenzó a destruir todo , lo que entraba en el vórtice no salia nunca , illidan vio el destino , el juro proteger a naisha a cualquier precio , con sus energía , sus garras se iluminaron y con sus manos cerro el vórtice , Helios creyó que illidan cayo en su trampa , con su mano derecha Helios forjo un rayo y se lo lanza a illidan , peor antes de impactar contra el se ve un destello , el rayo atraviesa en estomago de maiev , Helios se escapo antes de ver que sucedió , maiev llasia en el suelo con una mano en el estomago tapando su herida

illidan : ¿por que maiev ? ¿por que lo hiciste '

maiev : no se , mi cuerpo se movió solo , sabes es irónico , solo en este momento quiero una cosa , tu ya sabes que es

maiev rodea sus brazos en el cuello de illidan , el joven elfo acerca sus labios a los de maiev , ella responde con un beso apasionado , aquel dia aprendio que no importa lo que pase todos tenemos posibilidad de cambiar sin importar lo que hayamos hecho , podemos redimirlo , maiev termino de besar a illidan , este le limpio las lagrimas de su cara y con su ultimo aliento se escucho las ultimas palabras de maiev

maiev : no cambies nunca chico ...

maiev habia muerto , Illidan levanto el cuerpo de la vigilante y su hijo lo miro , cuando salieron , Illidan con ayuda de shandris la pusieron en una barca y kael la encendió en llamas , la barca se hundio en el arroyo con el cuerpo de la vigilante , el funeral se llevo a cabo al atardecer , illidan sentía todavia el susurro de aquella mujer que intento conseguir algo con el aquella noche , peor ahora solo tenia la mente en matar a Helios , ya que el tenia el poder para liberar a los dioses infernales

continuara...


	12. los dioses infernales

**los dioses infernales **

Helios estaba en camino al el volcán de las animas donde con el ritual preparado convocatoria a los dioses infernales para liberara al mundo de el dominio de los mortales , Helios subió a la cima del volcán y lanzo el orbe con las energías de el tempo , Helios empezó el ritual , mientras illidan , shandris , naisha , kael ,illidan y furion se dirigieron al volcán donde se estaba llevando el ritual , cuando el orbe se mezclo con la lava se abrio un portal donde comenzaron a salir los dioses , Helios estaba invitándolos a salir del mundo de los muertos para venir a los vivos

Helios : venid hermanos , yo el dios del sol se los ordeno , ayudadme a liberar y conquistar este mundo y su gozo sera eterno

de la lava comenzaron a salir los dioses infernales , RA el dios del rayo y el trueno , LO la diosa de la oscuridad y la venganza , ASHIKI , el dios de los mares , MENG el dios de la muerte y CHI la diosa de los espíritus malditos

Helios : vengan hermanos , ahora que los e invocados ustedes servirán al circulo interno

RA : ¿ Helios ? a pasado 20 mil años desde la ultima ves que nos vimos , ¿ donde esta tu hermana ?

LO : si , ella la supuesta diosa de la luna , es lo que e venido a cobrarme el puesto que debería ser mio

ASHIKI : ¿ cual es el plan Helios ?

Helios : veras , nosotros nos encargaremos de limpiar el mundo de estos molestos mortales , peor déjenme a illidan , preferiría verlo atravesado por mi espada

MENG : MMM no es por alabar a ese individuo , pero cuando estuvo entre los muertos se volvio potente

Helios : ¿ illidan estuvo muerto ?

MENG : técnicamente esta no muerto , el es solo un espíritu caminante , el no puede ser derrotado en este mundo , peor si en el otro

CHI : entonces , porque no invocamos el circulo de los siete dioses para destruir a este mundo

Helios : por que los quiero hacer sufrir , ademas mi hermana esta con ese tal illidan

CHI : si ya lo e visto en mi fuego , Illidan stormrage esta casado con elune , algo muy ironico , que una diosa de su poder se halla casado con un simple mortal

Helios : ESE SIMPLE MORTAL , ASESINO A ATHOS , A LA LEGIÓN DE FUEGO Y AL REY LICH

MENG : el rey lich , no esta muerto , aun lo siento pero no pelea contra el mundo , una vez que sus poderes descendieron a cero , subió hasta el cielo

Helios : ¿ como es eso posible ? ¿ el rey lich sigue vivo ?

MENG : claro que no , el caballero de la muerte se puso la corona y el alma de ner'zul se fusiono con el , peor el poder del caballero de la muerte no lo percibo , es como si no existiera

Helios y los dioses bajaron del volcán , Helios no entendía como el rey lich estando vivo no pudo derrotar a illidan , el pensó y pensó pero no se le ocurrio nada , Helios tenia que prepara su próximo ataque contra su hermana y su " yerno " , pero el pensaba en como derrotar a illidan , su poder no serviría de nada , el segundo paso es el de abrir el circulo de los siete dioses para poder destruir el mundo , las armas de sus hermanos estaban listas , solo restaba liberar a su ejercito dorado para llevar a cabo su plan de dominación mundial , la espada de RA , el tridente de LO , el arco de ASHIKI , la guadaña de MENG y el cetro de CHI , Helios solo tenia que poner en marcha su plan , sabia que LO y elune tenian un pasado , entre las dos se disputaron el control de el poder de un dios para controlar la luna , Helios las enfrento a duelo , sabiendo que su hermana seria la ganadora , cuando los dioses infernales fueron desterrados por los titanes , solo illidan y furion se interponian entre el y el dominio sobre el universo

continuara...


	13. el asedio contra los nagas

**el asedio contra los nagas **

Helios estaba en camino acompañado de los dioses infernales , cuando se le ocurrio una idea , si illidan fue el que derroto a arthas en corona de hielo y el rey lich sigue vivo la unica respuesta que se le ocurrio es que illidan tomo el lugar del rey lich , su cuerpo esta en corona de hielo , el tenia una posibilidad contra illidan , de destruirlo de una vez y para siempre

Helios : escuchen hermanos , hay una posibilidad de destruir a nuestro enemigo , es el nieto del que los encerró

Ra : asi que el que nos encerro tiene un nieto , vaya esto hay que verlo

Helios : escucha Ra , solo confio en ti , peor tenemos que destruir a illidan antes de que destruya lo que tratamos de crea

Lo : seguro que lo encontraremos en trono de hielo , si lo derretimos destruiremos a illidan

Helios con sus hermanos se diriguen a trono de hielo , con una nueva imagen en sus mentes de destruir a illidan a cualquier precio , lo que no sabían es que illidan dejo una guardia privada en corona de hielo , sus leales nagas quienes se encargarían de protegerlo a cualquier precio , como sucedio cuando buscaban la tumba de sargeras y cuando illidan fue capturado por maiev , cuando lucharon contra los muertos vivientes en corona de hielo , ellos estaban alli para resguardaros

Helios : ahi esta hermanos , corona de hielo , ahora... que demonios son esas criaturas mitad serpientes

vashj : largo de aqui intrusos , no sois bienvenidos aqui

Helios : ¿ te atreves a prohibirme algo a mi ?

vashj : no me importa quien eres no pasaras

Ra : estas estúpidas criaturas tan primitivas nos quieren hacer frente

Lo : déjamelas a a mi hermano , sera un buen ejercicio

Lo tomo su arco y extendió una flecha negra como la noche , vashj preparo su arco con flechas de hielo y la disparo pero cuando colisionaron , hubo un destello , el sargento de los nagas aprovecho para mandar un mensajero para que illidan viniera a ayudar , el mensajero se sumergió y fue en busca de illidan , Lo y vashj se batieron a duelo , peor cuando Lo tomo una flecha de cuatro puntos y vashj la de dos puntos , se lanzaron , pero en el impacto la flecha de vashj corta por la mitad a la flecha de Lo , esta se clava en el hombro de Lo haciedo que la diosa caiga hacia atras , Ra no soorto mas la infamia de los nagas , tomo su tridente y arremete contra la bruja , pero el general naga repele el ataque

Ra : estúpida criatura ¿ de donde vienes ?

mock : vengo de las tenebrosas profundidades mortal

Ra : mortal eh , sabes yo deje mi mortalidad atras ahora soy un ser supremo

Ra usa su tridente y atraviesa con mucha facilidad a mock quien cae al suelo , los nagas atacan a los dioses pero estos desencadenan un mal indescriptible , con la muerte de la mayoría de los nagas , solo quedaba los nagas negros , la tropa mas poderosa , vashj dirigui el ataque pero Helios vio como el trono de hielo estaba cerca , tomo su espada y mato a cuanto naga se le puso en frente , cuando vio los pilares , Helios se sentía cercad e la victoria , en ese momento los nagas salieron del agua y arremetieron contra el dios del sol ,quien con su espada crea una onda de fuego que arrasa a los nagas , vashj estaba desesperada , solo podía esperar a que illidan reciba el mensaje , pero hasta entonces solo podían pelear para defender el trono de hielo

vashj : tal vez puedas atravesar la barrera de guerreros , peor no lograras lelgar a los pilares , lord illidan los a encantado

Helios : el cobarde de illidan se esconde aquí verdad , ahora se por que no pude matarlo en ashenvale , sabes ahora se la verda

vashj : no importa , no pasaras por la puerta

Helios : su inútil magia no me detendrá , soy el dios del sol y derrote ejercitos a mi voluntad , puedo hacer lo que sea

Helios desenfundo su espada , vashj estaba dispuesta a pelear contra el dios del sol para protejer a illidan , los dioses masacraban a los nagas , peor vashj no permitiría que ningún intruso entrara a trono de hielo , solo era cuestión de tiempo para que illidan llegara , peor los nagas no resistirían mucho, los poderes de los dioses eran inmensos en comparación

continuara...


	14. el séptimo circulo del infierno

**el séptimo circulo del infierno y la hoja divina**

Helios estaba en presencia de vashj , ella trataba de defender la puerta a toda costa , pero los dioses asesinaron a la mayoría de los nagas , cuando Helios desafio a vashj esta se nego a moverse , Helios la ataca pero ella no se movia solo respondia los ataques , en el ultimo segundo Helios , usa su corona de fuego , vashj queda derrotada sin poder moverse , Helios con aspiraciones de victoria entra a la puerta magica que illidan creo , peor cuando la toco con su mano derecha la deshizo , Helios les pidió a sus hermanos que activaran los pilares , cuando Helios entro y vio el trono de hielo con el cuerpo de illidan que tenia la corona de el rey lich , nert'zul estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de illidan , Helios se sonrió al ver a illidan indefenso

Helios : el caballero de la luna esta indefenso , ahora tendré mi venganza

illidan : no lo creo , ahora somos tu y yo

Helios : ¿como entraste aquí ?

illidan : por favor , deja que guarde mi secreto , ahora estamos solo tu y yo

Helios : tu , yo y mis hermanos

cuando todos los dioses infernales salen de todas partes , illidan se ve rodeado por los dioses , pero el no sabia que Helios tenia algo mas planeado para el , illidan ataca a Helios pero Ra lo toma con su tridente y lo golpea , illidan cae de espaldas y antes de que Ra lo ataque de nuevo este gira en el suelo y Lo con su arco le dispara varias flechas , illidan las esquiva , pero se vio rodeado por los dioses , al ver detras de el shandris les dispara varias flechas con su arco , naisha utiliza su remolino de fuego , illidan ataca con su onda explosiva , eran cuatro contra tres , peor los dioses eran mucho mas poderosos , Ra vio al joven elfo y noto que era hijo de Illidan , este le advirtió a Helios que tendría que salir de ahi cuanto antes , Helios escucho a su hermano y desaparecieron , Illidan se puso de pie , peor se puso a pensar , shandris se preocupo y decide darle alguna información que le sirva

shandris : escucha Illidan , Helios dijo que no podía ser asesinado por ningún arma mortal

Illidan : entonces hay que buscar las armas para los inmortales

shandris : escucha , hace cientos de años habia una espada tan poderosa que ningun mortal podia tenerla , solo los dioses podian usar su poder

Illidan : si solo tuviera mi hoja demoníaca , me las pagaría

shandris : escucha illidan, te ofrezco un arma que es muy superior a la hoja demoníaca

Illidan : superior a la hoja demoníaca , mmm interesante

shandris : si , la hoja divina , se que después de la batalla elfica , Helios la arrojo al fondo del mar , pero cuando la diosa CHI guardo la hoja divina en el inframundo , un lugar donde los vivos no podían entrar y los muertos no podían salir

Illidan : ¿por que siempre tenemos que viajar al infierno ?

shandris : escucha , no podemos dejar el trono de hielo a merced de mi hermano , el destruirá tu cuerpo sin demora

naisha : nosotros iremos por la espada , illidan y yo la traeremos

sandrish : escucha muchacha , es posible que ninguno de los dos vuelva con vida

illidan : madre , no importa , si todo esto termina traeremos esa espada

_el séptimo circulo del infierno ..._

illidan y naisha se dirigieron al pozo del sol , donde se tendría el poder para abrir el portal para pasar al otro mundo , illidan y naisha entraron al reino de los altos elfos para poder tener algo de la energía del pozo , illidan noto que un merlk que los seguía , el joven elfo tenia varios pergaminos cen una bolsa de piel blanca

illidan : naisha , mira ese elfo nos sigue

naisha : descuida debe ser un merlk , un elfo poeta , no es mas peligro que una cucaracha

cuando illidan y naisha entraron vieron el pozo de la eternidad , naisha junto con illidan crearon un portal al otro mundo , al ver el poeta estaba improvisando su historia , illidan voltea y decide encarar al poeta

illidan : ¿ quien eres elfo ?

amihck : soy amihck , poeta regional y viajero , que anda en busca de leyendas para compartir con el mundo , ahora me dirijo al mundo de los ya no existentes para poder continuar mi oficio de relatar historias

naisha : estas completamente loco , peor tu no cruzaras con nosotros

illidan : sabes , no hace falta ser un genio para saber que esto es mala idea , pero naisha llevara guardia militar

amihck : ¿ sabes como llegar al infierno ?

illidan : no , ¿ y tu sabes ?

amihck : claro , ethiope lo relata en su viaje , sabes el viaje que el realizo por orden de un emperador para que comprobara la verdadero leyenda de los espíritus

illidan : ¿quien es ethiope ?

amhick : ¿que podía esperar de alguien que escribe en tablillas ?

despues de discutir por un buen rato , la guardia de naisha , illidan , naisha y el poeta cruzaron el porta , cuando llegaron al otro lado del portal , vieron un inmenso desierto , todo era arena , era muy diferente a lo que describían , supuesta mente , todo era oro , hasta donde llegaba la vista , con las llamas del infierno , ahora todos estaban en busca de un mismo objetivo , la hoja divina para poder derrotar a Helios

continuara...


	15. la hoja divina

**la hoja divina **

al cruzar el portal , vieron un enorme desierto , arena hasta donde llegaba la vista , el calor se hacia sentir , illidan da un paso y la arena se sentía como fuego , naisha lo siguió , pero ella no lo sentía , era como si ese lugar la llamara , el poeta solo escribía los pasos y se dedicaba a componer su poesía a medida que daban un paso tras otro

illidan : oye , amhick , escucha cierra la boca por un momento

amhick : escuchen tomen tierra del suelo y frotensela en el cuerpo y la cara , ya que este lugar esta prohibido para los vivos

todos obedecen las indicaciones del poeta , illidan toma un puñado de tierra y se la frota en la cara y el pecho , naisha hace lo mismo , cuando termino de frotar la tierra en su cara lo mira a illidan

naisha :¿ como me veo ?

illidan : asi te vez mas hermosa

naisha : illidan , eso no es gracioso

illidan : lo es para mi

todos comenzaron a caminar , illidan iba al frente del grupo , al dar varios pasos , arboles de espinas negras comenzaron a salir del piso , illidan los esquiva y naisha los quema , la guardia de naisha se cubre con sus escudos

naisha : ¿ que pasa ahora?

amhick : los espíritus saben de nuestra llegada , tenemos una hora antes de morir aquí

naisha : ¿ morir aqui ?

amhick : claro , como dijo ethiope , este lugar esta prohibido para los vivos

illidan : mejor nos damos prisa

illidan , naisha , el poeta y la guardia de honor se ponen en camino , al llegar al centro del pantano se escucha una voz de mujer que cantaba , era dulce y angelical , los guardias se sintieron atraidos , peor el poeta les dijo que no escucharan la canción de la muerte

comandante : soldados , ya escucharon al poeta , no escuchen la cancion y avancen , la mision es proteger a la princesa

todos comenzaron a caminar , pero volvieron a escuchar la cancion , al ver entre los arboles se veia una mujer vestida con un vestido largo de color blanco transparente , la mujer controlaba con su canto a una bestia como lobo de tres cabezas , todos veian como el monstruo , le bestia los miro y comenzo a echar fuego de las fauces

claen : saludos mortales , soy claen la hechicera , ¿ que os trae a estas tierras tan horribles ?

illidan : venimos de lejos buscando el templo de la diosa CHI , para poder tomar la hoja divina y derrotar de una vez por todas al dios Helios y salvar nuestras tierras

claen : wow , una mision muy dificil , lastima que no pueden pasar por aquí , lastima tibberius comértelos

el lobo obedece las ordenes de la hechicera y se lebanta , mostrando los colmillos y su saliba de color verde , era una combinación mortal

amhick : muchachos , creo que hora de correr

illidan : esto va a ser divertido , esperen aquí

illidan corre hasta donde estaba la bestia y de un salto llega a la cara del lobo , con su mano derecha le da un puñetazo y el lobo es arrastrado por varios metros , illidan cae al suelo de pie y mira su puño con una sonrisa de victoria

illidan : b'ah tu estúpida bestia no es rival para un caballero de la luna

claen : eso piensas , tibberius levántate y mátalos

el lobo de tres cabezas se levanta , al acercarse al sol se podia notar que era de color rojo y negro ( parecido a los lobos de thral ) , el lobo ataca a illidan , esta bestia media diez metros de altura , era puro musculo , la bestia le escupe su aliento a illidan , este da un salto para atras y se cubre la boca con su brazo

naisha : illidan , ten cuidado , esa cosa tiene aliento de veneno

comandante : soldados , maten a la bestia , por quel'thalas

los soldaods atacan con sus lanzas a la bestia , illidan nota que la hechicera desapareció , los soldados atacaron al lobo , este con sus fauces atrapo a tres soldados y los derritió con sus saliva , el comandante tomo su espada y ataca a la bestia , pero esta le vomita ácido sobre el y el comandante cae derretido ante los pies de naisha , cuando de repente se escucha una musica suave , la bestia poco a poco se fue calmando , illidan toma la espada del comandante y se sube al lomo de la bestia y con esta le clava la espada en la cabeza del medio , naisha usa si remolino de fuego y ataca a la cabeza del lado izquierdo , illidan baja y le lanza la espada a la ultima cabeza , cuando el lobo estuvo muerto illidan lanza su onda de energia y destruye el lobo , no habia nada , el poeta sale de su escondite con una flauta de dos direcciones

amhick : la música tiene la maravillosa facultad de calmar a las bestias

illidan ¿ eras tu ?

el poeta siguio tocando hasta llegar a una cueva , cuando entraron vieron un altar de piedra , al ver que varios pedazos de telas se enrollaban formando a la diosa CHI , al ver que la diosa era muy poderosa , no serviria de nada atacarla directamente

CHI : hola extranjeros , ¿ que los trae aqui ?

illidan : solo somos viajeros y ... estamos perdidos

naisha : si,si debimos doblar en la derecha y luego en la izquierda ¿ verdad ?

CHI : a callar basuras , ahora son de mi propiedad , tu elfo seras mio

naisha : escucha , no quiero faltarte el respeto , pero eso esta fuera de lugar

CHI : tu no me das ordenes

naisha : ¿ quieres pelear ?

la diosa CHI se quita su vestido y de su espina dorsal se hace notar , de su espalda saca una lanza de doble filo , naisha se saca su vestido dejando ver sus ropas de combate y toma dos espada , naisha pelea contra la diosa , cuando naisha le hace un corte en la ropa de combate, esta se regenera , la diosa ataca con su lanza , pero naisha se estira para atras levantando sus piernas y con sus pies logra dar una patada en el pecho a la diosa

naisha : nunca hagas enojar a una elfa de quel'thalas , illidan es mio

CHI : mujerzuela , no seducirías a ningún hombre ni aunque pusieras oro y diamantes entre tus senos

naisha : ja , no creo que a illidan le interese un monton de huesos de cinco mil años

la diosa se enoja y naisha la ataca con las estocadas , CHI se para en las hojas de naisha y con su pie derecho le da una patada a la cara , mientras las mujeres peleaban , illidan se escabullo y tomo la hoja divina que estaba en el trono de CHI , la diosa enojada levanto con sus energias a naisha y abrio un agujero en la tierra que tenia lava en el fondo , illidan vio a naisha en peligro y con la espada en la mano corrio a ayudarla

naisha : oye , dijiste sin magia

CHI : mi querida niña , MENTI

illidan : espera , no la lastime

CHI : ¿ te importa esta mortal ? yo puedo darte todo lo que desees , tu seras mi guarda espaldas personal y cumpliras todos mi deseos y capricho

illidan : seria un tonto si desprobechara esta oportuidad

naisha : anda pelea conmigo , el no te ara caso , el me ama

CHI : cierra la boca y muere

la diosa lanza a naisha a la lava ardiente , pero illidan da un salto y salva a naisha , los tres corren al portal sin mirar atras , el tiempo se terminaba, con solo unos segundos de tiempo illidan pone el ultimo pie en el portal para salir de alli , cuando llegan , illidan tenia en su poder la hoja divina , una espada hecha de oro puro con mango de plata y adornada con diamantes , ahora solo habia que ir hasta el trono de hielo y darsela al caballero de la luna

continura...


	16. el ejercito dorado

**EL EJERCITO DORADO **

al cruzar el portal llegaron a las tierras de los elfos , illidan , naisha y el poeta estaban a salvo , pero al ver su vista , Helios estaba bajo el castillo de quel'thalas , illidan tenia la hoja divina en sus manos , Helios llego hasta una cueva subterranea que habia debajo del castillo y con las llaves abrio una puerta de piedra dorada , illidan , naisha y el poeta vieron al dios del sol bajar por unas escaleras , al llegar a un cuarto vieron cientos de estatuas doradas , illidan se asoma y Helios comenzó a convocar a su ejercito

Helios : levantase mis guerreros y sirvan a su amo una vez mas

illidan: este tipo esta loco

naisha : shhh callate o nos descubrirán

amhick : el dios del sol bajo hasta donde estaba su ejercito , con sus poderes y su ejercito comenzo a renacer

naisha : oye , puedes cerrar el pico unos momentos

amhick : es una buena historia , no me olvidare nada

cuando el ejercito resucito , illidan tomo la espada y trato de enfrentar al ejercito dorado , pero naisha se lo nego , cuando Helios los vio , los tres comenzaron a correr , illidan llama a aragon , los tres se suben al lomo del dragón , Helios abre sus alas y el ejercito dorado hace lo mismo , illidan ve por detras que Helios los seguia arrojando bolas de fuego , illidan toma la espada y la abanica , con su onda explosiva derriva a varios soldados que volaban detras de ellos

illidan : wow , esta espada es increible

Helios : la hoja divina , entregamela

illidna : claro que te la daré , toma esto , onda explosiva

illidan da un tiro certero con la espada , Helios cae al suelo , pero el ejercito desciende para ayudar a su señor , illidan y naisha llegan al trono de hielo , donde su padre estaba con su madre

shandris : Illidan , hace horas que estas parado mirando el norte

Illidan : no puedo dejar de pensar en Helios

shandris abraza a illidan por los hombros y este le besa la mano , pero nada distraía al caballero de la luna que estaba concentrado

Illidan : es increible que tu hermano sea capaz de hacer tanto mal

shandris : el esta confundido es todo

Illidan : no , tu hermano esta loco

shandris : no es cierto

Illidan : claro que si , toda tu familia esta loca

shandris : si , incluso mi esposo

Illidan : si incluso tu... oye

shandris : tu sabes de lo que hablo

Illidan : si tu ... oye

shandris mira al cielo y ve a aragon ,que estaba llegando con naisha , su hijo y un tipo raro , que no sabia quien era

shandris : Illidan , mira son los muchachos

Illidan : mi hijo volvio , con su novia

shandris : ¿como sabes que es su novia ?

Illidan : es un pacto entre padre e hijo , ademas es cosa de hombres

illidan , naisha y el poeta bajan del lomo de aragon y ve que su padre esta junto con su madre , illidan baja y los abraza , naisha ve que el sol se acercaba por el este , illidan comenzaba a desaparecer , cuando el sol salio , Illidan desaparecía en frente de su esposa e hijo , el alma del caballero de la luna volvia a el trono de hielo , lo peor de todo es que el ejercito dorado de Helios se libero de su prision , por fortuna , illidan empuñaba la hoja divina , illidan vio fijamente la espada y sintio que era su deber combocar a las tropas para poder luchar contra el dios del sol y su ejercito dorado , añl caer la noche Illidan volvería para derrotar al dios del sol , pero las tropas de lordaeron , durotar , ashemvale no seria suficiente para detener a 10.000 guerreros fuertemente armados , solo esperaba que el ataque no empezara de dia , por que sino Illidan no podria ayudarlos aunque quisiera

continuara...


	17. tambien los stanemul

**tambien los stanemul **

al ponerse de pie , Helios estaba acompañado por su ejercito dorado , ahora solo restaba empezar con su plan para erradicar a todas las razas de la faz de la tierra para que su reino de fuego y tinieblas pueda resurgir de las cenizas de la historia , Helios sabia que no podia atacar a illidan mientras sea de noche , de otro modo tendria que sacrificar a su ejercito , para alargar el tiempo decidio tomar otra ruta , Helios abrio sus alas y ya no eran como las de los angeles que tenian plumas blancas , las suyas eran negras como la noche , el ejercito lo siguió , pero el capitán le decidió preguntar

kueg : disculpe mi lord , ¿ a donde vamos ?

Helios : a una tierra para reclutar a nuevos aliados , e oido de una tribu de salvajes que le encanta el olor de la sangre

kueg : ¿ usted cree que podamos hacer que se nos unan ?

Helios : no lo creo , pero los podemos forzar

kueg : si mi lord , empezaremos todo para prepara la invacion a los ogros

despues de dos dias de marcha , Helios por fin llega a a las lejanas tierras de los ogros , alli donde los guardias estaban paraos , el se acerca para tratar de entrar a la aldea , los guardias tratan de detener a Helios pero este con sus llamaradas los derriba , Helios entra con aires de grandeza , al ver que en un lado de la ciudadela , lo esperaba rexxar , el loder de los stanemul , rexxar le hace frente al dios del sol para saber porque asesino a sus guardias

rexxar : ¿ quien eres elfo ?

Helios : soy Helios futuro gobernante y soberano de todo el mundo , quiero reclutarlos ogros , sus brutales fuerzas me serian muy útiles contra mis enemigos

rexxar : lo siento , pero la respuesta es no , ahora vete antes de que te asesinemos

Helios : por lo visto no entiendes , no es una suplica , es una orden

Helios ataca a rexxar y este esquiva el ataque , el ejercito entra a la fuerza y rexxar llama a sus guerreros , los agros superaban a Helios 10 a 1 pero no no fueron rivales para el ejercito dorado , Helios desplego sus alas y cuando estuvo en el aire , con su mano derecha creo su corona de fuego y la arrojo a la tierra, el impacto fue tan poderoso que illidan , naisha y shandris lo sintieron aun sabiendo que estaban muy lejos de alli , rexxar logro ponerse de pie y con sus hachas ataca a Helios este frena el golpe con su mano izquierda y con la otra lo golpea en la cara , los ogros lastimados comenzaron a escapar de su pueblo , rexxar se va con ellos , antes del golpe final , Helios escucha una voz que le recuerda algo , pero el no hace caso , una imagen aparece frente a rezzar , era amish el antiguo maestro de Helios y elune

amish : escucha , no tiene caso pelear contra un dios , tienes que giar a tu gente a el trono de hielo , alli buscar a el caballero de la luna , el blandera una espada que destruira al ejercito dorado y sea capaz de restaurar el orden del mundo

rexxar : esta bien , anciano , ¿ como es ese tal illidan ?

amish : no te confundas por su apariencia de demonio , el es un verdadero caballero , búscalo , encuentralo y salva a tu gente

la imagen de amish desaparece frente a rexxar , este toma sus hachas y con el control de su pueblo sobreviviente , se dirigue a el helado desierto , solo podia confiar en que las palabras de aquella entidad , le dijera la verdad , de una poblacion de miles , Helios la disolvio a unos pocos , rexxar veia de lejos como Helios destruia sus tierrar , solo tenia que encontrar a illidan para ponerle fin a esta pesadilla

continuara...


	18. recuerdos de una era pasada

**recuerdos de una era pasada **

al amanecer , illidan , shandris , y naisha seguian de pie junto a Illidan quien su alma volvio al trono de hielo , illidan pensaba en como usar la hoja divina , naisha estaba preocupada por illidan , ya que no se alejaba de los pies de su padre , naisha se acerco para hablar con shandris y noto que esta estaba llorando

shandris : ah , hola naisha , ¿ como estas ?

naisha : ¿ todo esta mal no es cierto ?

shandris : no , mi hermano no es malo , solo...

naisha : shandris , acepte que su hermano , no es su hermano , ahora el es un demonio sin corazon

shandris : antes , perdi a mi hermano , despues perdi a mi maestro , perdi a mi esposo , ahora no quiero perder a mi hijo

naisha : la entiendo , pero yo tampoco quiero perder a illidan , el es el unico que me enseño a pelear y a...

shandris : ¿¡ a amar ?! , te entiendo

naisha : ¿ que ? no , no es lo que parece ( sonrojada )

shandris : deja que te cuente una historia de como nos conocimos , Illidan y yo

flash back ...

illidan antes de cruzar otro portal devuelta a los bosque mira a su hermano y vuelve la vista al frente , pero cuando

cruza en medio de la putrefacción del bosque que antes fue su hogar pero un grito lo alerto

furion : ¿hermano oiste eso ?

illidan :claro viene de el rio , no puede ser ( enojado ) los muertos se acercan HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI PRONTO

pero furion distingue una silueta en el oscuro rio

furion : es una elfa , tenemos que ayudarla porque no resistirá un ataque de tal magnitud

illidan corrió unos metro y deplego nuevamente sus alas hasta aterrizar junto a la joven , quien arremetió contra el

con una daga haciendo un tajo en su brazo derecho

illida : auuch ( dijo sosteniendo su brazo ) ¿ quen eres niña ? y ¿por que hiciste eso ?

shandris : soy shandris feathermoon , no te metas con migo muerto repugnante

furion : descuida muchacha no te aremos daño , pero tienes que saber que hay una fueza de muertos vivientes que vienen de norte

shandris : entonces si no son muertos ¿ quienes son ?

illidan : soy illidan stormrage y mi hermano furion stormrage , ellos son el principe kael'thas y lady vash

shandris : lamento el... ya sabe el corte

illidan : descuida niña , pero a menos que salgamos de aqui estaremos en problema , sigan me los llevare donde

duerme aragon

fin del flash back ...

shadris : eso fue la primera vez que nos vimos

naisha : ¿por que usted no lo reconoció cuando lo vio ?

sandris : era una joven de 17 años , pero con el tiempo note que illidan tenia su lado sensible , veras me di cuenta de que illidan tenia grandes poderes cuando...

flash back ...

en medio de la discusion nadie noto que illidan estaba furioso , con sus garras al rojo vivo corta la jaula en dos parte

illidan : jajajajajajaja están atrapados a merced de los muertos vivos , a pesar de todo no permitire que le hagan daño a shandris

con sus alas extendidas aterriza frente de los muertos , pero ¿ quien dirigía el azote ? kel'thuzad

kel'thuzad : ¿ quien eres demonio ?

illidan : soy el que va a acabar con ustedes basura

kel'thuzad : no me hagas reír , rinde te ahora y me asegurare de que tu muerte sea rápida

illidan : eso quisieras monstruo

kel'thuzad : MATEN LO , veremos cuanto duras

una batalla sangrienta y la consiencia total mente perdida illidan empezo a derrotar a cada uno , uno por uno los muertos comezaron a caer

kel'thuzad : eres bueno , pero no tanto , por el rey linch

utilizo su poder para encerrar al cazador en una tumba de hielo , pero las garras de illidan estaban en llamas que la destrozaron sin problemas , antes del golpe final illidan lo tomo de los hombros

illidan : te dejare vivir por ahora , dile a tu rey que illidan a regresado y pronto iré por su cabeza

sin mediar mas kel'thuzad desaparece pero illidan sigue con su forma de demonio

shandris : illidan ¿ estas bien ?

al reconocer la voz de su amiga illidan vuelve a la normalidad

illida : shandris ¿ que paso ?

shandris : perdon mi lord pero ¿ por que no destruyo a ese muerto vivo

illidan : no lo se , pero ahora tengo que hablar con mi hermano

fin del flash back...

naisha : entiendo , ¿ por que se caso con illidan si el era un demonio ?

shandris : mi esposo no era un demonio , solo era incomprendido , ademas aun recuerdo cuando se rebelo quien soy en realidad...

flash back...

los ojos de shandris se iluminaron la luna llena se aclaro las estrellas retrocedieron y el viento se detuvo, shandris se fue transformando lentamente en una figura divina ...!ERA ELUNE EN PERSONA!

elune : yo le di la orden a illidan

los elfos se inclinaron con la cabeza gacha mientras miraban a la deidad que decendio a la tierra

elune : ponte de pie cazador de demonios ... tu destino ha llegado y debe ser cumplido

illidan : pero señora yo ...

elune : tu eres el eleguido por que tu corazon es fuerte y tu mente sabia , por eso ante todos los testigos te nombro illidan stormrage el caballero de la luna

illidan : gracias... mi lady

elune : ponte de pie caballero de la luna , la hora a llegado

illidan mira al orizonte mientras a lo lejos se ven la leguion de muertos vivientes

elune : illidan ¿estas bien?

illidan : no lo se , no se quien soy o quien eres , no se que pensar

elune : pienza que tu eres el eleguido por la divinidad para llevar a los elfos a la victoria

illidan : si ¿pero por que yo ?

elune : porque sufriste tantas calamidades pero las pruebas las superaste con dedicación y orgullo ,te dare algo para que no sientas dudas

en ese entonces elune toma el rostra de illidan y le quita la venda de los ojos y con sus manos le devuelve la vista

illidan : es increible eres mas hermosa de lo que me imagine ... lo siento mi lady yo no me acostumbro a saber que shandris no existio

elune toma nuevamente el rostro de illidan y lo besa con amor

elune : cuando te vi me enamore de ti illidan y nada a cambiado y se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo

illidan : lo se ya es hora

fin del flash back ...

shandris : cuando le dije a mi esposo que en realidad yo era la diosa elune , pensé que me odiaría , luego comprendí que el era el que se sacrificaría , no yo

flash back ...

furion: ¿todo termino illidan ?

illidan: no, no se a acabado !

shandris: illidan ya termino , vamos a casa

illidan : no lo entiendes verdad shandris , sin el control de su maestro la plaga se combertira en un peligro mayor para este mundo

shandris: ¿ y que vas a hacer ?

illidan : ahora entiendo las palabras de bock'sarha

shandris: illidan , no lo hagas por favor !

shandris al escuchar lo que illidan tenia que hacer comenzo a llorar

illidan : tengo que hacerlo !

shandris: no , no tienes que hacerlo , quedate con nosotros , quedate... con migo

shandris toma la mano de illidan y la apoya sobre su vientre

shandris: ¿sabes que significa verdad?

illidan: si ( sacando la mano del vientre de shandris)

shandris: furion , dile algo

furion: has traido mucho sufrimiento a este mundo illidan , la sangre que se derramo por tu culpa jamas podra ser limpiada , pero sin embargo te sacrificas por la humanidad , QUE ELUNE TE CUIDE ... HERMANO!

illidan toma la corona de ner'zul y su espada

illidan: ner'zul , hoy todo ... termina ... aqui , yo soy ILLIDAN STORMRAGE , EL ULTIMO CABALLERO DE LA LUNA Y DEFENSOR DE LOS ELFOS Y LA DIOSA ELUNE , tu maldicion termina hoy

shandris: corre detras de illidan pero este clava la espada en la base del torno de hielo y un campo de fuerza evita que alguien pase , sahndris comienza a golpear el campo en vano , cuando illidan se coloca la corona

shandirs: illidan jamas te olvidaremos ( con lagrimas en los ojos )

fin del flash back...

naisha : wow , pero ¿ quien es bock'sarha ?

shandris : un demonio que trato de matar a mi esposo , ahora cuando nació illidan , sabia que el estaría sujeto a un destino igual que el de su padre

naisha : ¿ cree que haga lo mismo conmigo ?

shandris : es lo mas probable , el es un stormrage , un semi-dios , sabe que el destino de su gente es mas importante , que su seguridad y su felicidad , pero nosotras no tenemos que discutir esto naisha , illidan sabra lo que tiene que hacer y lo ara cuando sea necesario

naisha : entiendo ( con tono de tristeza )

naisha se aleja de shandris y ve a illidan sentado a los pies del trono de hielo , mientras el vigilaba celosamente la tumba de su padre blandiendo la hoja divina , naisha se le acerca , illidan la recibe y ella se acurruca junto a illidan , este la cubre con su capa y ambos cargan su cabeza en el hombro del otro , illidan solo podía pensar en ella

continuara...


	19. la guerra de bandos

**la guerra de bandos **

al anochecer , illidan y naisha quienes dormían plácidamente uno cargado sobre el otro , shandris los miraba de lejos , cuando shandris vio que caía el sol , vio de lejos , un ejercito de elfos nocturnos , guiados por furion stormrage , al ver que del otro lado , era la alianza guiada por arthas y jaina , cuando shandris los recibió , la ultima fue la horda , shandrios los invito a subir y vieron todos como los ojos de la estatua de Illidan comenzaron a brillar , shandris estaba feliz de que su esposo estuviera con ella de nuevo , el alma de Illidan salio de su cuerpo y vio a su hijo abrazado durmiendo con su supuesta novia , aunque a Illidan lo enterneció el momento , su hijo poco a poco se fue despertando , al ver que su padre estaba frente a el , illidan se levanto rapidamente

illidan : padre , eh aquí " la hoja divina "

Illidan : lo hiciste bien hijo mio , ahora es cuando , hoy terminaremos con esta masacre

Helios : escuchadme , elfos nocturnos , rindanse ahora y les perdonare la vida

Illidan ve que el ejercito de Helios estaba en la base de corona de hielo , Illidan , la alianza y la horda estaban frente a un ejercito de inmortales , aunque las tropas superaban 1 las de Helios , no podian luchar contra un ejercito de inmortales , cuando vio por el horizonte que los ogros stanemul , Illidan tomo la hoja divina y vio a los ojos de las jemas que eran doradas como sus ojos , Illidan vio fija la espada y guio a sus fuerzas , arthas y jaina guiaron a la alianza , rexxar guió a los ogros y trhall guió a la horda , illidan y naisha usaron la metamorfosis , shandris se transformo en elune para poder luchar mejor , Illidan llamo a aragon para tener un mejor ataque de las tropas , cuando uso el poder de la espada el cuerpo de Illidan despedia una especie de fuego blanco , parecido a la inmolación , cuando Illidan se subió al lomo de su fiel dragón

Illidan : armadura de dragón !

aragon se volvió blanco como Illidan , pero sus escamas se cristalizaron , al ver Helios , comenzaron el ataque , el ejercito de Helios avanzo al campo de batalla , Illidan guiaba las tropas desde su dragón , shandris las guiaba por tierra , illidan y naisha se transformaron para ayudar en la batalla

Helios : escuchadme Illidan , tus días están contados , ¿ me escuchas Illidan ? están contados

Illidan : es hora de demostrarle a Helios el verdadero poder de un caballero de la luna , vamos aragon

Helios invoco a su fénix , pero no era como los otros , era un pájaro de fuego negro , como sus ojos , Helios se subió al lomo de su fénix , Illidan levanto la espada , Helios y su ejercito avanzan para destruir el trono de hielo y para erradicar a las demás razas , la guerra empezó , los ogros estaban al frente con los orcos , cuando empezaron el ataque aragon comenzó a exhalar fuego de sus fauces , el ejercito le disparo varias flechas a aragon , pero no penetraron la armadura del dragón , los ogros atacaron a el ejercito , pero fueron fácilmente vencidos por sus alabardas , Helios con su fénix ataco a los humanos y elfos nocturnos , naisha le hizo una guerra en el cielo , naisha usaba su magia junto con los grifos , pero Helios usa sus llamaradas para relegarla , Helios tomo su espada y con un giro creo un tornado que lanzo al suelo a todas las tropas de naisha , illidan se trepo secretamente sobre el fenix de Helios , este trato de atacarlo por la espalda , Helios se dio cuenta y toma a illidan por el cuello , da un salto y lo arroja al vació , pero antes de caer naisha lo toma con sus manos

illidan : gracias naisha te debo una

naisha : para eso somo amigos , ahora es cuando

naisha arroja con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Helios , illidan con sus garras al rojo vivo se lanza contra el dios , illidan con su mano derecha atraviesa el pecho de Helios , este se retuerce de dolor , Helios toma con sus manos el brazo de illidan y se lo rompe , illidan con su otro brazo se lo pone en la cara a Helios y comienza a expulsar sus energías en la cara del dios

Helios : ¿ fuego eh ? , provengo de el

illidan : ¿ en serio ? , segun mi madre , tu eres un maldito y debes morir

Helios : yo jamas morire , ¿ sabes por que ?

illidan : ¿ porque ?

Helios : por que yo... soy...UN DIOS...

Helios toma del brazo izquierdo a illidan y lo arroja hacia arriba , con su mano derecha crea su corona de fuego y se la arroja a illidan , este detiene la corona con sus manos , pero Helios la empuja con su energia y hace que illidan reciba el ataque , illidan con la piel totalmente quemada cae al suelo , pero antes de tocar la tierra aragon lo salva , Helios ve que illidan estaba a salvo , al voltear el caballero de la luna estaba en su presencia

Illidan : hola Helios

Helios : pareces cambiado Illidan , a por cierto tu hijo casi se muere por desafiarme

Illidan : te metes con un joven sin experiencia , el no es enemigo para ti

Helios : ni el ni nadie , me alegro que lo entiendas

Illidan : eso esta por verse

Illidan empuño la hoja divina y Helios quedo sorprendido al ver que un mortal tuviera la espada de un dios , Illidan estaba cubierto por una llamarada blanca , que fue creciendo poco a poco , Illidan ataca a Helios , este se cubre con su escudo , pero Illidan lo rompe en mil pedazos , Helios cae al lomo de su fénix quien atacaba a las tropas de Illidan , Helios se escapa , Illidan toma la hoja divina y se la clava en la nuca al fénix negro , el fénix quedo purificado por Illidan , elune se trepo al lomo del fénix y al lomo de aragon subió Illidan , los dos dirigieron a las bestias contra el ejercito dorado , quienes con las llamaradas del dragón y las llamaradas de las alas del fénix de elune dieron un golpe certero al ejercito , este comenzó la retirada

Illidan : adelante guerreros hacia la victoria

elune : Illidan , no lo hagamos ahora , hay que curar a los heridos

Illidan obedeció la orden de la diosa y bajo del lomo de su bestia , al soltar la espada el volvio a ser un elfo de pie violeta y aragon a hacer un dragón de escamas rojas , Illidan tenia la sospecha de que su esposa lo hizo para que su hermano ganara tiempo y hullera , algo muy cierto , pero ella era una diosa y el a pesar de ser su esposo , no podía contradecir a elune , el sabia que elune trataría de evitar la muerte de su hermano , pero no hay otra opción ...Helios debe morir

continuara...


	20. la calavera oscura

**la calavera de las sombras **

al anochecer , illidan , elune , y sus tropas celebraban la victoria contra el dios del sol , todos festejaban con gritos de gloria , pero illidan quien portaba la hoja divina no dejo de pensar en ¿ por que su esposa dejo ir a su hermano ? , ella debe creer que Helios puede cambiar , cosa que era muy natural en shandris , ella era muy inocente y confiada

shadris : Illidan , ¿ estas bien ?

Illidan : no , ademas sera mejor que preparemos las tropas , ningún ser vivo estará a salvo mientras Helios este con vida

shandris : Illidan , no podemos hacer eso , el ... el... no tiene la culpa de esto

Illidan : shandris , abre los ojos , tu hermano murió hace tiempo , ese que esta allá afuera , no es tu hermano

shandris : quizas si hablamos con el , podamos convencerlo de cambiar

Illidan : shandris , las personas no cambian , son lo que ya son

shandris : hace años un elfo nocturno , era el mas odiado de todos , ahora míralo

Illidan : se que quieres a tu hermano , pero el no cambiara nunca , mejor acéptalo

shandris : tu si cambiaste por mi Illidan , piensa en eso

shandris deja a Illidan y vuelve al campamento , mientras Illidan pensaba , ¿ donde se puede esconder Helios ? , Illidan se lo preguntaba , sabia que su hermana no traicionaría a Helios , pero seria la unica forma , Illidan tenia una ligera sospecha y dio la orden de avance

arthas : ¿ ahora a donde Illidan ?

Illidan : al unico lugar al que se me ocurre ,quizás este equivocado , pero bueno

shandris : Helios , esta en las tierras devastadas

Illidan : lo sabia , pero ¿ por que ir allí ?

shandris : no lo se , pero la que sea servirá a nuestros propósitos

Illidan y shandris ponen las tropas de pie , con un movimiento cortante de la espada , Illidan crea un portal a las tierras devastadas , lo que no sabian es que eran blancos de un juego de Helios , cuando cruzaron todas las tropas , el lugar era inmenso , las tropas se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar

Illidan : ¿por que Helios vendría a mi reino ?

shandris : ¿ tu reino ? ¿como que tu reino ?

Illidan : seré el caballero de la luna , pero aun soy el señor de las tierras devastadas

shandris : menudo reino el tuyo , espero ¿ Helios tiene que buscar algo ?

Illidan : quizas , cuando tome el control de... oh no

Illidan y shandris : Helios busca a magtheridon

shandris :crei que lo mataste

Illidan : no lo mate , esta encadenado en una de mis prisiones , ahora entiendo

shandris : Helios usara a magtheridon para controlar a los orcos fel , así podrá azotar corona de hielo

shandris : Illidan , ¿que has hecho ?

cuando Illidan y shandris comenzaron a correr hacia el tempo oscuro , Illidan tenia esa sensacion de peligro que suele tener cuando algo anda mal , Helios hábilmente , derroto a los guardias y puso sus centinelas en el templo , Illidan y shandris tenian que pelear contra los guardias para evitar que Helios se apodere de lo que estaba buscando , Helios baja las escaleras y ve a magtheridon encadenado , Helios se le acerca y le ofrece un trato

magtheridon : ¿ quien eres extraño ?

Helios : soy Helios , el dios del sol y tu seras mi nuevo sirviente

magtheridon : liberarme de estas cadenas y te serviré eternamente

Helios : antes de liberarte , juras que tendré to completa lealtad

magtheridon : lo juro ... mi señor

Helios : eso quería escuchar , ahora apártate

Helios toma su espada y rompe las cadenas de magtheridon , este se suelta y toma su arma , Helios vio que Illidan y shandris se acercaban , magtheridon , estaba preparado para pelear , pero Helios tenia otros planes para el

Helios :, luego podrás pelear contra Illidan , pero necesitas ...mas poder y yo puedo dártelo

magtheridon : si mi señor ¿ que debo hacer ?

Helios : llama a tus orcas fel y ponlos bajo mi real mando , ahora solo necesito algo de tu sangre

magtheridon le da el control de los orcos fel a su nuevo amo y este cierra el pacto de sangre , Helios concentra su poder en esas gotas de sangre y ve su verdadero destino , Illidan y shandris avansan sobre los centinelas y shandris ve a su hermano con el señor del foso , Helios toma su espada y le hace un corte a la altura del estomago a magtheridon , este cae desplomado al suelo sosteniéndose la herida

magtheridon : ¿ por que me atacas ?

Helios : ¿a que creíste que me refería con " lealtad "?

magtheridon : no lo hagas , te lo suplico

Helios : ahora me servirás bien

Helios le corta la cabeza a magtheridon y la toma en sus manos , Helios con sus llamaradas la desace dejando solo la calavera , shandris ve con lagrimas en los ojos a su hermano

Helios : ah hermanita , Illidan ¿ como les va ?

Illidan :demente , ¿ que crees que haces ?

Helios : alcanzar el poder máximo desde luego , lastima que tu y mi hermana sean los primeros en morir

Helios aprieta la calavera de magtheridon y esta se torna mas compacta y de un negro brillante , Illidan es testigo de como Helios con su mano izquierda se arranca el corazón y con la otra mano se pone en su lugar la calavera oscura , cuando sutura la herida , este comienza a transformarse lentamente , su piel blanca se volvió gris , sus ojos blancos como las nubes se volvieron negros con las pupilas rojas , su túnica roja se volvió negra como la noche y sus poderes divinos se volvieron infernales , shandris veía con lagrimas en su rostro como su hermano , poco a poco se volvía un demonio , perdió todo rastro de humanidad , para vencer a Illidan el sacrifico lo único que le estorbaba , su corazón , cuando la transformación se completo , su poder llego al infinito , el inicio del fin estaba muy cerca


	21. el poder máximo

**el poder máximo **

cuando shandris vio a su hermano convertido en un demonio , no pudo evitar llorar , Helios cambio su corazón por el poder de la inmortalidad , Illidan estaba tan furiosos , shandris aun con lagrimas en los ojos se trataba de negar todo , pero era imposible , Illidan trataba de contenerla , Helios miro sus manos que eran negras con grandes garras y el reía con una risa macabra

Helios : interesante , ahora tengo el poder de poner a este maldito mundo de rodillas ante mi

Illidan: maldito , no te lo permitiré

Helios extendió su mano y cerro su puño , levanto su dedo indice y con un movimiento hacia delante envía a Illidan contra las paredes del templo oscuro , haciendo un gesto con su dedo , el templo cae sobre Illidan , Helios satisfecho de lo que hizo comenzó a reír , shandris salio corriendo hasta donde estaba el templo y comenzo a retirar los escombros con sus manos

shandris : Illidan , contestame

Illidan poco a poco se levanta de los escombros , ve a Helios quien reia por el ataque que lo dio , Helios con su mano la comenzo a apretar y el cuerpo de Illidan era exprimido poco a poco , Helios estira su mano y el cuerpo de Illidan es enviado contra los escombros del templo , Helios controlaba el cuerpo de Illidan como si fuera un titere , shandris no podia creer que su hermano fuera capaz de tanta maldad , shandris trato de acercarse a su hermano , pero este con su dedo la ataca con una llamarada , shandris esquiva el ataque y lo mira con los ojos muy llorosos

shandris : Helios por favor

Helios : hay hermanita , que inocente eres , sabes lo bien que se siente esto

shandris : ese no eres tu , ¿ que te a pasado ?

Helios : madure hermana , madure , tanto tiempo vivia en las sombras de otro dios del sol y ahora yo soy el verdadero dios del sol

shandris : no hermano , ese no eres tu

Helios : claro que si , ahora contempla a tu nuevo dios

Helios toma a shandris por el cuello , Illidan con sus garras corta el brazo de Helios , este enojado con sus energia golpea a Illidan y lo encierra en una especie de campo de fuerza , cuando abrió su puño , el campo implosiono dejando a illidan tirado en el suelo , Helios estaba riéndose a carcajadas de Illidan , este se levanto de nuevo , el dios se disgusto y con el brazo izquierdo tomo su brazo cortado y lo coloco en su lugar de nuevo , fue hasta donde estaba Illidan y lo tomo del cuello , este quedo viendo los negros ojos del dios

Helios : sabes Illidan , por mas que odie admitirlo , tu eres un oponente casi digno de mi

Illidan : juro que pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa

Helios : sabes , eres el elfo mas afortunado , ¿ sabes por que ?

Illidan : porque , porque lo soy

Helios : por que puedes verme , ademas la espada que portas no te servirá de nada

Illidan : no necesito un arma divina para matarte , te veré atravesado por mi espada de mortal

Helios : eso esta por verse

Helios arroja a Illidan al cielo , con su mano derecha crea una corona de fuego y se la lanza , Illidan detiene el impacto con sus alas y con sus manos , Helios ve que Illidan atajo la corona de fuego , Illidan la envía de nuevo a Helios y este es golpeado , en el cielo Illidan prepara su relámpago alfa y omega , la técnica mas poderosa de Illidan , Helios toma con sus dos manos y crea una corona de fuego mucho mas grande , Illidan le lanza su relámpago desde el aire , Helios le lanza su corona de fuego nuevamente y la corona de fuego desase el relámpago de Illidan , la corona de fuego impacta en el cuerpo de Illidan y este cae al suelo , shandris no podia creer lo que veia , incapaz de pelear contra su hermano , va a socorrer a Illidan , esta se arrodilla y ve que Illidan no reaccionaba , Helios ya tenia el poder para destruir al mundo , el crea un portal para pasar a los bosques de ashenvale dejando a su hermana y a Illidan en las tierras devastadas , Illidan reacciona y recuerda el primer encuentro con el dios

shandris : Illidan , gracias a todos los dioses

Illidan : amor mio , ¿ estas herida ?

shandris : no , pero tenias razón , el ya no es mi hermano

Illidan : ahora ya nada ni nadie podrá detener a Helios

Illidan se pone de rodillas y se apoya en la espada , shandris ayuda a su esposo a ponerse de pie y poco a poco comienzan a caminar , Illidan con sus ultimas fuerzas abre un portal para sus tierras , ahora solo dejando atras el que era el templo oscuro , solo eran ruina , Illidan sabia que la espada podria ayudar , pero tendria que hacer el mayor sacrificio de su vida

continuara...


	22. el nuevo régimen

**el nuevo ****régimen**

cuando shandris e Illidan cruzaron el portal a sus tierras , viro a sus ejércitos esperándolos del otro lado , pero cuando vieron a Illidan completamente lastimado , jaina llamo a sus hechiceros para que lo curaran , Illidan se sienta en el suelo , pero cuando se dieron cuenta el cielo se volvió rojo , las aguas se volvieron negras , todas las tropas se pusieron de pie , pero cuando Illidan vio era Helios , el volvió todo a su voluntad , Illidan se puso de pie , cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba ya era tarde , Helios con sus fuerzas enrojeció el cielo , ennegreció las aguas , afecto el equilibrio del mundo

Illidan : ese maldito , ahora si que estamos en peligro

mientras todos se armaban , el aire comenzó a ponerse mas viciado , los humanos comenzaron a respirar mas pesado , los orcos y ogros se mareaban , los elfos eran los únicos que los resistían , Illidan se vio obligado a avanzar solo , aunque sabia que su poder no seria suficiente para ganarle a Helios

shandris : espera Illidan , hay una forma de que puedas derrotar a mi hermano

Illidan : asi ¿cual ?

shandris toma las manos de Illidan y los dos se cubren de las llamaradas blancas similares a la de la hoja divina , Illidan comienza a levitar , mientras los poderes de shandris la hacían descender , Illidan concentro todo el poder de la diosa elune en su propio cuerpo , pero al ver que su esposa perdio casi todo los poderes el se sintió muy culpable por lo que ella hizo

Illidan : ¿por que hiciste eso ?

shandris : como yo te dije , yo no puedo matar a mi hermano , pero tu no sientes nada por el

Illidan : entonces , eso significa que yo...

shandris : asi es tu Illidan stormrage eres el nuevo dios de la luna , ahora cumple tu destino y derrota al dios del sol

Illidan : pero ¿ que pasara contigo , ahora eres una mortal

shandris : si el orgullo no me dejara pensar , sabría que yo jamas podre con el

Illidan : me asegurare de que el pague por el sufrimiento que causo

shandris : recuerda , dios de la luna mata con justicia

arthas se levanta y se acerca al dios de la luna , Illidan lo recibe , pero le encarga que el inicie el ataque , arthas junto con Illidan se van para infiltrarse en el palacio de fuego para tratar de derrotar a Helios , pero al dar solo unos pasos , Illidan ve que era Helios de pie frente a el

Helios : bueno , bueno ,bueno , parece que tienes mas poder del que tenias antes

Illidan : no necesariamente , cuando estés en mis manos , me encargare de cambiar ese orbe por un corazón

Helios : eso es algo que no puedo cambiar , verdad caballero de la muerte

arthas : ¿ como me llamaste ?

Helios : caballero d ela muerte , crees que no se como mataste a tu padre , como tomaste pocesion de la frotsmure , como llevaste a lordaeron al olvido , y tu Illidan , crees que no se como tu vendiste tu alma a cambio de la calavera de gul'dan , como fue que te sacaste los ojos a cambio de orbes que te dio sargeras , yo se muchas cosas

arthas : estúpido bellaco , muere !

arthas ataca al dios del sol y este desaparece , cuando las tropas estuvieron listas Illidan con sus nuevo poderes lideraría el ataque al palacio de fuego , arthas aun ofendido decidió ir con Illidan , naisha ,shandris y su hijo permanecieron en la retaguardia para controlar la emboscada , ahora solo restaba esperar los primeros rayos del sol para empezar la verdadera batalla de los dioses

continuara...


	23. la batalla de los dioses parte I

**la batalla de los dioses parte I**

cuando shandris despertó , Illidan la estaba abrazando , ella sentía el cariño de su esposo , pero no se podía sacar la imagen de su hermano convertido en un demonio , shandris se soltó de Illidan mientras este dormía , shandris tomo su arco y varias flechas , ella a pesar de no ser una deidad , ella se adentro sola en los bosques , cuando llego al palacio de fuego , shadris se adentro mientras veía que las nubes de color rojo rodeaban el castillo , los guardias la vieron y la atacaron , shandris con su arco derriba a los dos guardias sin mucha dificultad , ella entra y siente un escalofriar en el cuerpo

Helios : jajaja , no avances mas o morirás

shandris : Helios , muestra la cara , no te escondas

shandris corre por las escaleras para buscar a su hermano y sacarlo antes de que Illidan lo mate , shandris sabia que era solo cuestión de minutos

shandris : Helios , no quiero pelear , vengo a buscarte para salvarte

pero no respondieron , solo varios soldados de Helios bajaron a las escaleras , shandris no tuvo otra opción que destruir a los soldados , tomo una flecha de plata , la coloca en su arco y la dispara , la flecha atraviesa al primer soldado matándolo al instante , el segundo la atrapa , shandris extiende su arco , pero cuando la flecha empezó a brillar , esta lanza la flecha y destruye el cuerpo del soldado , shandris sube rapido las escaleras , pero ve por una de los ventanales que el ejercito de Illidan estaba listo , la imagen de su esposo con la hoja divina en sus manos y los poderes divinos corriendo por sus venas , ella sabia que Illidan lo destruiría sin dudarlo un minuto , shandris se apuro parta llegar al centro del castillo y encontrar a su hermano

_mientras tanto ..._

Illidan , arthas , trhall , rexxar , kael y naisha estaban listos para asediar el castillo de fuego , Illidan estaba al lado de su hijo , el portaba la hoja divina , Illidan se preparo para el asedio , pero tenia que decirle a sus tropas las palabras que el pensó

Illidan : escuchadme soldados , este dia sera el dia , en que nosotros no nos dejaremos pisotear por un dios maligno , tal vez algunos caigan , pero este precio es el precio mas bajo para alcanzar la gloria y la libertad , ahora atacad

las tropas se levantan y tratan de atacar el castillo , Helios estaba en el cuarto principal y le ordena a su ejercito que destruyan a las tropas de Illidan , pero que el mataría a Illidan , las tropas obedecieron las ordenes , el ejercito se armo con su alabarda , espada y escudo , Illidan se monta sobre el lomo de aragon , Illidan con su espada crea una onda expansiva que retrasa al ejercito dorado , Illidan trata de entrar al castillo , pero cuando , Helios lo ve , con sus manos crea un golen de oro , cuando shandris ve que Helios libera al golen de oro y le ordena matar a Illidan , shandri toma su arco y le dispara una flecha de advertencia a Helios , este toma la flecha con dos dedos y la desase , Helios la mira con cara de maldad a su hermana y decide encarara

Helios :¿ vienes a matarme ?

shandris : no , vengo a salvarte , veras Illidan esta ahi afuera , el te asesinara y yo me sentiría culpable

Helios : oh eres muy considerada , pero sabes algo , tu jamas volverás a molestar

Helios ataca a shandris con sus llamaradas , esta la esquiva y toma su arco , shandris le lanza varias flechas , pero Helios las desintegra con sus energias

shandris : MAGIP-CAHI-EHM

shandris le lanza varias flechas mágicas a su hermano , Helios destruye las dos primeras , pero cuando la tercera impacta en el pecho de Helios , la herida que le causo , Helios se enoja y se desliza hacia adelante , Helios toma del cuello a su hermana y ella mira a los ojos de Helios , mientras Illidan ascendia por las escaleras , se encuentra con el golen de oro , su hijo salta por la espalda se su padre y con sus garras le corta la cabeza y con la hoja divina , Illidan lo destruye , cuando padre e hijo llegan a la sala principal , Illidan abre las puertas que eran de madera de roble , cuando el dios de la luna vio que su esposa estaba en manos de su enemigo , Helios riendo maliciosamente , Helios con su mano derecha atraviesa el pecho de shandris , quien con sus ultimas fuerzas trataba de soltarse , Illidan ve con sus propios ojos como su esposa caía ante su propio hermanos , mayor , Helios reia mirando la sangre de su hermana menor , Illidan escucha que Helios le dijo " ahora podemos pelear tranquilos " , Helios solto el cuerpo de su hermana y lo patea en dirección a Illidan , este lo toma y lo abraza fuertemente sin soltarlo

continuara...


	24. la batalla de los dioses parte II

**la batalla de los dioses parte II**

cuando Illidan vio el cuerpo sin vida de su esposa , Illidan lo abrazo fuertemente , Helios noto que de los ojos de Illidan brotaban las lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento , cuando Helios vio la cara de su hermana que estaba fría y con unos ojos blancos y sin vida , Helios sintio una extraña sensación , algo que no sintió antes , el solo sacudió la cabeza y dio unos pasos para el lado de Illidan , este lo vio a los ojos con ira , Helios solo sonreía al ver a su hermana muerta , Illidan no la soltaba , pero cuando estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas , shandris dio un pequeño suspiro de dolor

Illidan : shandris , vuelve , por favor vuelve

Helios : agg me vas a hacer vomitar , deja de jugar Illidan y terminemos con esto

Illidan disimulando las lagrimas levanta el cuerpo de su esposa y se lo entrega a su hijo , el lo mira fijamente y trata de hablar pero este se da vuelta empuñando la hoja divina

illidan : padre...

Illidan : lleva a tu madre lejos de aquí , ahora

illidan : pero padre yo...

Illidan soy tu padre no me contra digas ( enojado )

las llamaradas blancas que rodeaban al dios de la luna de estar quietas pasaron a impulsare hacia arriba , su hijo se apuro a sacara su madre de alli , Helios lo vio y trato de detenerlo con su corona de fuego , pero cuando Helios parpadeo , Illidan le atrapo la mano con la que planeaba atacar a su hijo , Illidan comenzó a apretarle los dedos a Helios , este se puso de rodillas , Illidan levanto su rodilla y lo golpea en el mentón , Helios trata de soltarse , pero no podía soltarse , Illidan lo arroja al otro lado de la sala y Helios detiene el impacto pero al ver a Illidan este con sus manos lo clava contra la pared , Helios cae al suelo y se levanta rápidamente , en ese momento Helios toma su espada y arremete contra Illidan , los dos dioses quedaron mirándose fijamente

Helios : sabes , es gracioso , la primera vez que peleamos terminaste hecho pedazos

Illidan : la segunda vez que peleamos , tu terminaste hecho pedazos

Helios : que bien , ahora el desempate

Illidan toma la hoja divina y golpea a Helios con el mango , este trata de atacar a Illidan pero no logra acercarse , Helios trata de atacar con sus llamaradas , Illidan crea un escudo con la espada y bloquea el ataque de Helios, este harto de las humillaciones de Illidan se eleva hasta el cielo , Illidan despliega sus alas y lo sigue , en medio de la guerra se ve a los dioses peleando entre las estrellas

Helios : maldito , maldito ¿ como te atreves ? , yo soy Helios el dios del sol , no puedo ser derrotado

Illidan : estúpido , insensato , nada es invencible , tu solo eres otro maldito con poderes ilimitados

Helios : ! estupido ! , esto se acaba aquí ( enojado )

Illidan : eso es lo que iba a decir

Helios con sus dos manos crea una corona de fuego negra como la noche , Illidan no se impresionaba por lo que veía solo permanecía quieto en el aire

Illidan : creo que usare mi poder especial ahora

Helios : trata de evadirlo si puedes , pero aunque tu te salves , la tierra quedara hecha pedazos

Illidan :! cobarde , no tienes derechos ¡

Helios : adiós Illidan , os digo adiós y buen viaje al infierno , ¡CORONA DE FUEGO !

Illidan : andherota-rameda

Illidan crea una esfera blanca con su mano derecha y se la lanza a Helios , este lanza su corona de fuego y las dos colisionan, Helios usaba todo su poder , pero Illidan solo la retenía con sus manos , Helios forzaba a la corona de fuego a avanzar , Illidan solo la tenia con su mano , cuando el se harto de jugar empujo sus energías con todo su poder , la técnica de Illidan absorbido la corona de fuego de Helios y este es expulsado por los aires atrapado en una bola de energía , cuando Illidan bajo a tierra , vio como el resplandor se perdía en la vista , Helios quien estaba atrapado en la esfera de poder de Illidan , logra salir casi ileso , este estaba muy lastimado por el daño recibido

Helios : maldición , ¿como puede un mortal ser tan poderoso , no importa tendré que evolucionar para destruir a Illidan , aunque es bastante humillante transformarme en un demonio solo para vencer a un solo oponente , pero la cara de Illidan al ver mi verdadero poder lo valdrá jajajjaja

Helios vuelve volando en dirección al campo de batalla , donde las tropas de Illidan estaban avanzando sobre el ejercito dorado , Illidan tomo su espada y vio que las tropas de ambos bandos caían por la guerra , el sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminara , solo quería volver a su casa , con su esposa y su hijo , Illidan desplegó sus alas y fue a ayudar a su gente

continuara...


	25. la trampa de Helios

**la trampa de Helios**

cuando Illidan que el ejercito dorado estaba a punto de ser derrotado , Illidan desplegó su espada para atacar ,Illidan desciende al campo y encara al ejercito , el asesinaba a cada uno de los soldados de Helios , Illidan avanzaba muy rápido , hasta que quedo de espaldas con arthas , el cubria las espaldas del dios de la luna con su martillo , Illidan con la hoja divina cubría las espaldas de arthas , Illidan le hizo varios tajos a los soldados

arthas : como los viejos tiempos

Illidan : la unica diferencia es que , ahora esto si es algo serio

arthas : no creo que a un dios se le haga tan difícil

Illidan : oiga majestad , cierre la boca , ademas Helios no fue derrotado todavía

después de una batalla de varios minutos , Illidan estaba cansado , el ejercito parecía estar cada vez mas fuerte , Illidan tomo de nuevo su espada y la arroja con todas sus fuerzas , cuando la espada se clava en el suelo , la tierra se divide en dos , las tropas de Helios quedaron atrapadas en una isla creada por Illidan , pero cuando el bajo a tierra , Helios apareció detrás de el con una sonrisa desafiante

Helios : esta guerra se nos fue de las manos , verdad dios de la luna

Illidan : el dios del sol ¿ se rinde ?

Helios : olvidaste algo Illidan , odio las bromas estúpidas , tu jamas fuiste gracioso

Illidan : ya rindete de una vez

Helios : creo que tendré que usar todo mi poder para destruirte

Helios con su mano derecha mostrando sus garras se ataca a si mismo metiendo la mano en su pecho y sacando el orbe oscuro , Illidan mira atónito como Helios se desase de su parte demoníaca , Helios comenzó a reír , pero en el ultimo segundo arroja el orbe al cielo

Helios : esto lo aprendí de ti Illidan , ¡ explota y crece !

Helios cubre todo el cielo con el orbe oscuro , este mientras se reía de su nuevo plan , Illidan sospechaba algo que el dios del sol iba a hacer

Illidan : ¿ que estas tramando Helios ?

Helios : destruir a todo ser vivo de esta tierra

cuando Helios termino con su amenaza , Illidan vio como el cuerpo del dios se transformaba en un demonio , Helios poco a poco fue cambiando , sus manos de cinco dedos se volvieron garras de tres dedos con sus garras al rojo vivo , su cuerpo se volvía parecido al del diablo , con alas y su cuerpo completamente rojos , el vientre negro y unos ojos también negro , Illidan no podía creer que Helios se volviera un demonio de seis metros , incluso su cola era muy grande para su cuerpo , Illidan se sentía extraño al ver el nuevo cuerpo de Illida , este comenzó a hablar con una voz muy gruesa

Helios : creo que es hora de terminar con esto

Illidan : relámpago alfa...

antes de poder terminar la frase , Helios lo envía al otro lado del campo de batalla con su aliento de sombras , Illidan se levanta y trata de atacar , pero Helios le aparece por detrás y lo agarra con sus manos , el comienza a apretar el cuerpo de Illidan , este gritaba pero a Helios le divertía lo que pasaba , Helios lanza a Illidan por los aires y da un giro en el aire y lo golpea con su cola , el cuerpo de Illidan atraviesa tres montañas con su cuerpo , Illidan estaba boca abajo en el suelo , trata de levantarse , pero Helios de un salto clava sus pesuñas en el pequeño cuerpo de Illidan , este estaba gritando de dolor , pero lo que Helios no sabia era que su hijo y naisha estaba detrás de el

naisha : escucha illidan , tenemos que ayudar a tu padre

illidan : si , pero Helios debe tener un punto débil ,su corazón , Helios se deshizo del orbe , su punto débil es su corazón

naisha: Helios nos vera a kilómetros , no podremos acercarnos de frente

illidan : entonces , nos queda atacar por la espalda

Illidan seguia peleando contra Helios , Illidan trata de atacarlo con su relámpago , pero Helios no se lo permitía , Helios era muy rapido a pesar de su tamaño , Helios toma a Illidan con su cola y lo empieza a apretar , illidan le hace frente al dios del sol para liberar a su padre

illidan: oye tu , suelta a mi padre ahora

Helios : si , cuando tu estés en su lugar

illidan : maldito suéltalo o te arrepentirás

Helios : dame tu mejor golpe

illidan con sus manos crea una onda explosiva y ataca a Helios , cuando el poder impacto , Helios no recibió daño alguno , naisha por detrás usa su remolino de fuego para destruir el corazón del dios , cuando ataca Helios con sus orejas de demonio escucha el ataque de naisha y da un salto , el remolino de fuego de naisha ataca a illidan y este esquiva el ataque , Helios toma a naisha y a illidan , el dios los arroja al suelo

Helios :¿creías que me podías atacar por la espalda ? eres muy listo illidan

illidan : el maldito es mas rapido que un conejo ,no puedo acercarme

en ese momento illidan se pone de pie y ataca al dios con todo lo que tiene , naisha lo imita , pero el dios a medida que se acercaba illidan y naisha estaban mas y mas cansados por la energía usada , illidan termino por usar su onda explosiva y naisha su remolino de fuego , cuando Helios estaba a punto de terminar con illidan y naisha , sus poderes disminuyen , al ver que pasaba el dios del sol tenia la hoja divina clavada en su corazón , los poderes de Helios se purifican , lentamente , Helios volvía a su forma normal , Illidan antes de atacar con el golpe final , Helios desaparece en medio de la noche , Illidan va caminando hasta llegar al cuerpo de shandris y con sus poderes la toma de las manos y la besa , el poder del dios se pasa a su esposa quien despierta inmediatamente , pero se vuelve a quedar dormida , Illidan se desploma junto a ella y solo restaba encontrar a Helios

continuara...


	26. el entre tiempo

**el entre tiempo **

cuando shandris despertó abrió lentamente los ojos , estos recibieron los primeros rayos del sol , shandris movió su cabeza y noto que tenia un dolor agudo en el pecho , con su mano palpo y noto que la cabeza de Illidan estaba sobre ella , shandris movió la cabeza de su esposo tratando de despertarlo , pero el no quería despertar

shandris : Illidan , despierta

Illidan :¿ para que ?

shandris : tienes tu cabeza en mi pecho , necesito que te levantes

Illidan : no , estoy cómodo asi

shandris se sonroja , pero Illidan la mira a los ojos y noto que ella estaba muy colorada , Illidan le mira todo el cuerpo y nota que la mano de el estaba entre sus piernas , Illidan solo la retiro rápido , mientras shandris se levantaba

shandris : quizás tengamos que dejar esto para la noche

Illidan : como quieras amor mio

shandris : solo una cosa , no te recargues en mi pecho

Illidan y shandris se toman de las manos , Illidan toma la cara de su esposa y comienza a besarla , shandris al notar que estaba todo muy callado , detiene a Illidan , este entiende lo que pasa , pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba su hijo ni naisha , el se puso de pie , salio del campamento para buscarlos , el tenia una idea de donde podrían estar

_mientras tanto ..._

illidan y naisha recorran los parajes , pero a ellos se le hacian familiar , ellos recorrieron los bosques buscando algo de comer , cuando de repente vieron algo entre los arbustos , los dos corrieron y se toparon con un viejo amigo

tuck : illidan , naisha

illidan : amigo , ¿ como estas ?

tuck :¿ tienen un refugio para protegerse de la tormenta ?

illidan : ¿que ?

tuck : vengan conmigo

los dos siguieron al duende , cuando escucharon que los demás necesitaban ayuda , naisha accidentalmente pisa una serpiente y esta la muerde , naisha cae al suelo paralizada , cuando illidan la cargo , el elfo y los duendes la llevaron a la casa de el anciano de ellos , le decian el "nono "

nono : la trajeron justo a tiempo , pónganla donde se pueda mejorar

illidan : ¿ junto al fuego ?

non : no , donde se pueda mejorar el ambiente , entre la ventana y la planta de interior

el ojo experto del anciano noto que naisha estaba muy grave , razón compartida por el otro ojo menos experto pero muy voluntarioso cuando todos se pusieron calientes junto al fuego , naisha se mejoraba , pero el anciano fue por sus medicinas , donde uno solo veía , hojas , raíces y hiervas , los ancianos veían soluciones a los problemas de salud , muchas veces los ancianos emprendían grandes y largos peregrinajes en busca de respuestas ... de como volver a su casa

nono : saben la naturaleza nos ofrece muchas respuestas

illidan : ¿ respuestas para que ?

nono : no se pregúntale a la naturaleza

illidan : creo que mejor nos vamos , necesitamos encontrar a un demonios

non : otra guerra , ustedes siempre con sus guerras

tuck : pero a que se refiere

nono : a la guerra de los orcos y humanos

illidan : esa guerra termino hace años

nono : si pero eso no sana las cicatrices , creo que es hora de una historia , usen su imaginación , sientan mis palabras convertirse en imágenes

nono :

erase una vez en la tribu de los kofkeche , un lonko llamado chucho , el andaba con ganas de ser rey , pero como saben los lonkos no son reyes sino lideres elegidos por sus pares... y tambien por sus impares , chucho se hizo construir una espaciosa capital , e introdujo los mayores avances tecnológicos , al tratar de conquistar a los demas con sus ideas solo logro ignorarlos

emisario : eh aquí para todos los que lo conocen , el primero entre los kofkeche , señor de las cuatro décadas y algunas mas , el macanudicimo lonko chucho

lonko : gracias , gracias , eh... un medico a la derecha , por favor

juna : pero si estamos todos bien acá

lonko : si pero , no habéis aplaudido .¡ guardias !

pero las ideas de chucho eran mal vistas por varios lonkos de las demás regiones , en especial los que eran algo miopes y es que los kofkeche eran un pueblo dedicado a la sensilles y a la naturaleza , pero eso no le importo el se dedico a cultivar su propia grandeza inmortal

consejero : os a quedado preciosa la estatua con vuestros amigos macanudisimo

lonko : si , no se consejero , el escultor me tomo parpadeando y eh quedado con cara de tonto , me veo feo deberíamos azotarlo

consejero : pero macanudisimo , no es fealdad ,es... belleza exótica

illidan : ¿ por que hablan asi ?

nono : porque es un cuentito , queda finoli , sigo o¿ queres seguir vos ?

illidan : no , no , dele , dele

nono : bueno , como les decia , las preocupaciones de aquellos duendes se alejaban cada vez mas del mundo que los rodeaba

ingeniero : señor , nos hemos quedado algo cortos

lonko : decidme por cuanto

ingeniero : por unos 300.000 kilometros

lonko : bueno avisadme cuando hallamos llegado a la luna

ingeniero : pero se nos acabaron los voluntarios

lonko : oh ' si pues... intentadlo

como todo gobernante de cuento , chucho pasaba mucho tiempo al divino botón y cierto día , quiso un símbolo para el escudo de la dinastia chùchida

lonko : consejero , mi estrategia de marca requiere un gran logo asesoradme

consejero : pues , los dragones ya estan patentados y los smiles también

lonko : y decidme ¿ cual es la criatura mas maravillosa de esta tierra ?

consejero : consultare los dados misticos ... ah listo , tachadmela doble

el lonko decidio llevar su mensaje a todos los rincones de su reino , para convocar a los jóvenes mas valientes , para tan importante misión y fue a si donde la proclama llego donde vivían dos humildes campesinos

illidan : espere , espere ...(susurrando al oído)

nono : ah , entiendo

illidan : porque ...(susurrando al oído)

nono : bueno bien

la proclama llego hasta un príncipe valiente...

illidan : ¡ nono!

a ver a ver un gallardo caballero elfo ...

illidan : ahí va !

un gallardo caballero elfo y una humilde campesina ...

naisha :¡ ufa ! así no vale

bue... illidan corazón de luna y su fiel amiga naishana de arco , ¿ ta ? , bueno , ambos leyeron la proclama atentamente

naishana : santas proclamas ¿ sabeis lo que eso significa ?

illidan : poco y nada naishana , le preguntare a el orejón que esta aquí en frente

desde comarcas lejanas llegaron poderosos y osados jóvenes para probar suerte , pero pocos fueron los elegidos

consejero : no , no , no , mi abuela tiene mas pinta de héroe que vos , volved a vuestra casa de donde nunca deberíais haber salido , ademas sois muy feo

lonko : epa , ¿ que paso ?

consejero : bueno , esto es un casting , tenemos que encontrar lo que buscamos y hacer añicos las ilusiones del resto hehe

finalmente los héroes fueron elegidos , entonces sonaron las fanfarrias...

consejero : eh aqui para todos los que lo conocen ...

alli estaban nuestros bravos héroes , junto a celebres paladines como : robinino hood , coconan el barbaro , fitoteles el pensador y hags , el vikingo gringo

lonko : saludos pequeños mortales , que la fuerza os acompañe

la fuerza de seguridad los acompaño... hasta la salida y aquellos bravos aventureros , emprendieron su viaje en pos de un mismo objetivo sabían que el desafió seria mayúsculo y que el camino abundaría el peligro , pèro confiaban en superarlos si eran capaces de mantenerces firmes de voluntad

nino : nos siguen , illidan esos lobos nos siguen

illidan : señal que cabalgamos robinino

nino : ¿y podemos cabalgar mas rápido ? por que se vienen eh

firmes de voluntad y ligeros de piernas , muchos días transcurrieron el los bosques de las tierras altas , allí bajo la mirada pensativa de los arboles ancianos innumerables maravillas brotaban de cada rincón , tantas que no pudieron elegir y entonces decidieron proseguir la búsqueda , ocasionalmente , el camino de nuestros héroes se encontró con el camino de otros

tito : como sabrán toda criatura necesita agua para vivir , alli encontraran toda forma de vida , incluyendo peones armados enviado por un par de poderosos , este bote les servirá ¿ que os parecéis ?

illidan : es increíble...

tito : verdad que si

es increíble , que hayáis construido el bote a 50 kilómetros del lago mas cercano

nuestro paladines partieron hacia los toretes ríos , donde luego cruzaron el desierto , fue cuando hicieron contacto con la población local

tuku : una aventura , que bueno , ¿ puedo ir ? sis, sis dale

illidan : cortadla , aunque seria bueno contar con un guia nativo

nino : si , te llamaremos " kachengue "

tuku : " kachengue " que bueno

illidan : ¿ por que la alegría ? ¿ no os molesta abandonar vuestras tierras ?

tuku : no , bueno mas o menos , ademas esta tierra la llevo a donde valla

nino : ¿ en vuestro corazón ?

tuku : no , encima , no me baño muy seguido hehe

se supo de ellos en los colosales glaciales , conquistaron las alturas y contemplaron la magnificencia de los parajes extendidos a sus pies , preguntándose a cada minuto ¿como corno harían para bajar de ahí ? , el momento de volver encontró a nuestros épicos amigos algo desorientados , allí fue cuando se toparon con una misteriosa anciana que poseía la sabiduría de los arboles y prometió responder una única pregunta a cada uno

tuku : ¿ en serio ?

anciana : si , el que sigue

nino : ¿ vos sos un jawa ?

anciana : no , el que sigue

illidan : ¿ cual es la criatura mas maravillosa de esta tierra ?

anciana : si no lo sabéis , eh allí tu respuesta

illidan ¿ eh ?

anciana : a mi en lo personal me gusta un simpático pez que habita en esta tierra ¿ no es increíble ?

pocos fueron las noticias que llegaron a palacio en aquellos días , pero sin previo aviso , el mensajero llego

mensajero : macanudisimo , llegaron con su pedido

lonko : ¿ la pizza de cebollas ?

mensajero : no , la criatura mas maravillosa de esta tierra

el pueblo acudió ansioso a la plaza central para presenciar la llegada de los valerosos y baqueteados paladines , el momento había llegado , pero seria decisión de lonko , decidir cual seria la criatura mas maravillosa de esta tierra

lonko : oh, que extraño ser mitad lagarto mitad duende

coco : este venimos por pieza suelta macanudisimo , es una historia larga...

lonko : lastima , guardias llevaoslo

naishana : yo os eh traído aquel lobo de tres cabezas , que así quedo después de beber de una vertiente

lonko : oh ' una fuente magica

naishana : no , el desagüe de una empresa minera

lonko : uhm me deprime , haré de cuenta que... no paso nada ¡ guardias!

hags : oh gradinma , her min , de chuak ven mientrade

lonko : uhm a este no se le entiende nada , guardias llevaoslo , tambie al caballo que trajo ... ese del cuerno en la frente

fito : os eh traído este gusano , esta muy bueno por que se vuelve mariposa . eh espere haber , bueno también traje un casca-rudo por las dudas es ... articulado

entonces llego el turno de nuestros héroes , sus corazones estaban muy acelerados por la proclama

tku : guarda , guarda que se viene el tuku ... salve divina majestad , reberendisimo de un montón de cosas y eso

illidan : ¿ que hacéis ? levantaos , que en nuestro pueblo somos todos iguales

lonko : dejadlo , dejadlo que se exprese , todos iguales eh , pues tendrían que ser todos iguales a el , venid conmigo , os adoptare

tuku : nos vemos muchachos

illidan : gran lonko

nino : no , no aguardad yo , primero ... saludos señor , soy nino hijo de nano , señor de los membrillos y os eh traído... a el

illidan : ¿ a mi ?

nino : si es que te considero la criatura mas maravillosa

illidan : traidor , pues me estáis entregando

nino : si , bueno negocios son negocios

lonko :uhm me a traído un elfo , tenemos muchos , ¡ guardias llevaos lo ! y cinco días de cárcel por hacerse el ocurrente

nino : ufa , así no vale che

lonko : ¿ que me trajiste ?

illidan : esto , un regalo de esta tierra , es un puñado de tierra de este lugar

lonko : ganaste , seréis recompensado con la mano de mi hija

illidan : ay que fea... digo , gracias pero no lo merezco

lonko : oh sois demasiado molesto

illidan : no en serio no hice nada para merecerlo

lonko : bueno entonces seras recomenzado con la mano de naishana de arco y mi hija ira para el petiso simpaticon con las fichas de scrabble en la boca , ahora si continuad

fue a si como lonko chucho se convirtió en el primer rey de los kofkeche , unificando a las naciones por propia voluntad , fue conocido como el lonko mas grande de los tiempos , gracias a que el uso la paz y no la guerra , pero esa es otra historia...

nono : ¿ les gusto ?

illidan : si , pero ahora tenemos que atrapar a un demonio que se escapo

nono : recuerden , que con las palabras se solucionan la mayoría de las cosas

naisha : entiendo , bueno , un gusto

los dos elfos se alejaron poco a poco del campamento con su amigo tuck quien los llevaria a las afueras de silverpine para poder conseguir el rastro de Helios , illidan y naisha sabian que el no pararia hasta destruir al mundo , ellos harian lo que fuera para detenerlo sin importar que ellos salgan heridos

continuara...


	27. la titiritera

**la titiritera **

illidan y naisha decidieron entrar cada vez mas a los oscuros bosques de silverpine , donde se suponía que estaba a resguardo Helios , tuck les aconsejo que acamparan para pasar la noche , illidan se negó rotundamente , naisha trataba de convencer a illidan , después de una discusión acamparon bajo las estrellas , naisha sentía una extraña sensación como si la estuviera mirando , pero ella no los podía ver , al rato illidan decide preguntarle

illidan : naisha ¿ te encuentras bien ?

naisha : bueno si , pero ... mejor salgamos de aquí

tuck : señorita naisha , acabamos de llegar

naisha : no quiero dormir aqui , esta bien solo quiero irme

illidan : naisha , si te hace sentir mejor , podemos acampar en la cañada

naisha : jamas hay fantasmas alli

de repente escucharon el grito y los llantos de una mujer joven , naisha y tuck se escondieron detrás de illlidan , este los miro y trato de borrar de su cabeza esa vergonzosa imagen , illidan avanzo unos pasos y salieron varios cuervos de entre los arbustos

illidan : oigan no era nada , solo unos malditos pájaros

naisha : ¿ los pájaros lloran ?

illidan : naisha , me estas asustando

tuck : sera mejor que nos vallamos de aqui pronto

illidan : por favor , hemos enfrentado cosas que el resto del mundo no tiene idea que existe , le tienen miedo a unos fantasmas , son una maravilla

entre los arbustos una anciana aparece sin previo aviso , naisha y tuck dan un grito de miedo , illidan toma su espada y la apunta a la anciana , este al notar ve que ella solo llevaba una canasta de manzanas , illidan baja la espada y se disculpa por su reacción

munda : saludos elfos nativos y ... enano nativo

illidan : oh disculpe mi descuido , es solo que mis amigos tenían miedo y yo...

munda : no es nesesario que te disculpes ...

illidan : illidan , me llamo illidan stromrage , ellos son mis amigos naisha sunstrider y el enano es tuck , no es un elfo , pero es buen amigo

munda :¿ que hacen todos ustedes aqui ? , estos parajes son muy peligrosos

illidan : sabemos cuidarnos solos

muinda : si , lo note por la cara de espanto de tus amigos , ¿ quieren venir conmigo ?

illidan : es muy amable pero...

naisha y tuck : claro que si , vayámonos

illidan : cobardes ( susurrando )

los tres siguieron a la anciana hasta una casa ubicada a la salida del bosque , illidan estaba algo preocupado por sus amigos , cuando llegaron la anciana les ofreció alojamiento , naisha la ayudo con la canasta , cuando ella vio que en el cuello tenia el símbolo de la alianza elfa , ella no consebia que estuviera a una anciana miembro de la antigua orden de los fénix dorados , una antigua orden , tan vieja , que incluso el kirin'thor parecía un juego de niños

naisha : ¿ eres de la alianza de los fénix dorados ?

munda : eres muy joven para saber de la alianza , pero si , yo soy la ultima de los fénix dorados

naisha : no puedo creer esto , oiga yo por lo particular soy una maga exitosa , recibí varios entrenamientos y yo...

munda : ¿ quieres que te enseñe de lo que se de magia elfica ?

naisha : claro que si , seria un honor

munda : contéstame algo , ¿ que tan bien controlas el fuego ?

naisha : muy bien , una vez , use mi remolino de fuego con una chispa de carbón

munda : eres muy buena , mañana te enseñare lo que necesitas saber , para ser la mas fuerte

la anciana dejo a naisha durmiendo , cuando despertaron por la mañana , illidan estaba preparado para irse , pero naisha le contó lo sucedido , el decidió esperar a que ella terminara su entrenamiento , naisha estuvo de acuerdo

munda : bien naisha , ¿ que es el fuego ?

naisha : es un elemento que trata de tiempo inmemoriales y...

munda : no ,el fuego , es vida , es luz y calor , cuando uno se enamora , eso es fuego , cuando llora, cuando se enoja , las chispas de tu corazón arden cada vez mas , hasta que las llamaradas se extiendes para poder controlarlas

naisha : wow , nunca lo vi así , es muy bueno su argumento

munda : por ejemplo , tu estas enamorada de tu amigo

naisha : ¿que ? no ,no es lo que parece (sonrojada)

munda : tranquila , el no lo escuchara de mi , pero cuando lo miras a los ojos , tu corazón se acelera , tu generas calor y fuego , no es necesario que uses la violencia para defenderte

naisha : entiendo , quizás pueda enseñarme

durante tres días y tres noches naisha y munda entrenaron fuertemente , el fuego control de naisha parecía mejorar cada vez mas , cuando ella creía que sus limites eran muy cortos , la anciana le demostraba lo contrario , cuando llego el cuarto día , ella le enseñaría algo que una princesa por mas fuerte que sea tiene que tener en cuenta

munda : estas lista joven princesa , ahora cumple con tu cometido

naisha :¿ esta segura de que funcionara ?

munda : regla numero 1 no contradigas a tu maestra , ahora ve

illidan estaba sentado meditando sobre la situación de Helios , hasta que sintió un frió en su espalda , solo escucho la voz de la dulce princesa que lo llamo , cuando illidan vio a naisha , parecía que era otra , ella estaba con un vestido de seda rojo transparente , una sombra en los ojos azules que resaltaba sus azulados ojos , el pelo bien peinado y ensortijado adornado con una tiara de oro y piedras preciosas , la elfa estaba como si el no sabría lo que suceda , con cada pestañeo , mostraba sus pestañas muy largas y arqueadas , la princesa era una diosa ( al estilo estético ) , el corazón de illidan se acelero al ver tal belleza , algo que el nunca vio , sus ojos no creían lo que veían , el se acerco a naisha , quien dio unos pasos para atrás coqueteando con su cintura , el elfo se acerco mas a la joven y sintió el delicado perfume que la envolvió , naisha coqueteaba con el elfo , ambos se distrajeron uno , con el otro , hasta el anochecer , cuando los dos terminaron su cita , illidan tomo las manos de la elfa y esta se acerco cada vez mas , cuando ella cerro los ojos para recibir un beso que ella deseaba anciosamente , fueron interrumpidos por munda , quien se llevo a naisha , esta acaricio la cara de illidan y se marcho

naisha : maestra funciono su plan , illidan ahora esta enamorado de mi

munda : bueno , es hora de tu ultima lección joven , mira

naisha : lobos , son lobos , ¿quiere que los derrote con mis nuevos poderes ?

munda : no , observa y aprende

la anciana extendió su mano y naisha vio como los lobos se comportaban de forma extraña , ella con su mano los controlaba , cuando la anciana se canso de jugar apretó su mano y los tres lobos fueron apretados como si nada

naisha :¿ que hizo ?

munda : se llama " maestra sangre " , una habilidad aprendida cuando estuve encerrada en la cárcel de los orcos

naisha : usted esta loca , ¿ por que hace esto ?

munda : veras mi niña , hace años yo y mi grupo fuimos atacados por un grupo de orcos , fuimos asesinados uno por uno , yo fui la ultima , para evitar que escape , me ataron de pies y manos , en una jaula inmunda llenas de ratas , me daban comida fría , para que no usara el calor , no dejaban entrar la luz del sol nunca , una vez me di cuenta que podría controlar el calor del cuerpo , después de entrenar con las ratas , me dirigió a los orcos y así logre mi libertad , pero necesito una descendiente , tu naisha seras mi predecesora en el control sangre

naisha : usted esta loca , jamas haré algo así

se entablo una batalla entre las dos maestras , cuando la energía fue tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de Helios , illidan esperaba a naisha pero decidió salir a buscarla , cuando los dos se encontraron , vieron a naisha peleando con la anciana , esta vio a illidan y a Helios , con sus manos extendidas , los tomo sin que ellos se puedan mover

Helios : ¿ que demonios pasa ?

munda : paciencia , señor del sol , tu seras mi nuevo esclavo

Helios : a callar basura , ¿ como osas hablarme asi ?

munda : silencio !, tu seras mi sirviente , a menos que naisha controle la sangre

naisha : no lo haré jamas

munda : eso pensé

munda mueve sus manos y hace que illidan y Helios tomen sus espadas , mientras ellos trataban de resistir , naisha veía como illidan estaba siendo vilmente manipulado , munda junto sus manos y ellos se impulsaron hacia adelante con sus espadas , naisha pego un grito y detuvo a munda controlando su sangre , los dos cayeron al suelo , mientras que la titiritera estaba siendo controlada por naisha , ella detuvo el ataque de la loca y al amanecer , fue esposada y encarcelada por los habitantes , ella volteo a ver a naisha , quien estaba llorando por su maldición

munda : felicidades naisha , eres una maestra sangre jajajaja

continuara...


	28. el dios de la tierra

**el dios de la tierra **

en la mañana que illidan , naisha y tuck estaba durmiendo de bajo de un árbol , illidan veía el rostro de la dulce naisha , quien todavía tenia varias lagrimas en sus ojos , illidan repasaba esas imágenes de la noche anterior , la malvada anciana la uso solo para sus beneficios , naisha fue controlada como yo y como Helios fuimos controlados por esa vieja bruja , quizas ¿ esa es la respuesta para detener a Helios ? , naisha jamas usara sus poderes de maestra sangre , aunque eso le cueste la vida

naisha : hola illidan ¿ dormiste bien ?

illidan : no dormí , solo me quede toda la noche vigilandote

naisha : no era necesario , illidan escucha en lo de anoche , solo estaba ...

illidan : shhhh , terminaremos nuestra cita , cuando hallamos derrotado a Helios

illidan , naisha , tuck se ponen en marcha , después de una larga caminata se encuentra con sus demás compañeros , Illidan y shandris estaban esperándolos en su campamento , Illidan estaba sentado con la hoja divina en sus manos , shandris estaba curando a varios guerreros , Illidan mirando fijamente , shandris termina y se coloca detrás de la espalda de Illidan esta lo abraza , Illidan toma las manos de su esposa y las besa

shandris : escucha Illidan , quizás tengamos una oportunidad ...

Illidan : shandris , ya discutimos esto , sabes que solo hay una forma de detener a tu hermano

shandris : no , escucha hay alguien que quizás pueda ayudarnos

Illidan : ¿quien es ?

shandris : es el gonka-son , el dios de la tierra , podemos encontrarlo mas allá de las montañas , donde muere el sol del día y nace la luna de la noche

Illidan : esta bien , podemos pedir que el nos ayude

Illidan ,y shandris se dirigen al fin del paso de las montañas , Illidan estaba seguro de que allí encontrarían su respuestas , cuando pasaron las horas , Illidan sentía el peso de las horas , shandris decide tener una cena con su esposo , pero cuando se sienta en la base de una montaña , esta comienza a temblar , Illidan se pone de pie , shandris toma su arco y esta montaña tomo forma de dragón de piedra , Illidan tomo su espada preparado para atacar a la bestia , cuando este la estaba por atacar , la bestia bosteza de una forma muy grosera

Illidan : ¿ acaso el dragón bostezo ?

shandris : no es un dragón , es el dios gonka-son

Illidan : este dragón , tiene sentido , disculpe señor necesitamos su ayuda

el dragón poco a poco fue tomando la forma de un anciano , Illidan y shandris lo miraban , el anciano estaba vestido con una túnica negra y un bastón de madera , el anciano se sentó en el suelo y los miro fijamente a los dos , hasta que el anciano hablo

gonka-son : ¿ quienes son ustedes dos ?

Illidan : yo soy Illidan stormrage y ella es mi esposa shandris , te estuvimos buscando a ti , el dios de la tierra

gonka-son : ¿ yo soy el dios de la tierra ?

shandris : pues. si , eres tu , necesitamos de tu ayuda

gonka-son : tengo hambre , necesito comer

Illidan y shandris se miran uno al otro , cuando Illidan se dio la vuelta , el anciano estaba mordisqueando su báculo , Illidan se golpea la frente y decide traer un jabalí para cenar , shandris enciende el fuego , Illidan trae un jabalí y lo coloca en el fuego , Illidan se sienta mirando al anciano quien estaba dormido

Illidan : ¿ por que hacemos esto ?

shandris : porque el dios de la tierra lo pidió , ademas un anciano tan sabio necesita atenciones

Illidan : maldita seas , pero bueno , al menos comeré algo de carne

shandris : si yo también tengo hambre

Illidan y shandris estaba sentado esperando a que la carne se cocine , el anciano despierta y ve que la carne estaba cocida , Illidan y shandris se acercan , pero el anciano toma la carne y se la traga entera , Illidan lo ve y se enoja con el

gonka-son : ¿ que le paso a mi cena ?

Illidan : oye , anciano tragón , te comiste toda la cena tu solo

gonka-son : ¿ me lo comí yo ? ¿ o fueron ustedes ?

Illidan : oye viejo despistado , ayúdanos a pelear contra Helios

gonka-son : ¿ Helios ? oh no puede ser , estamos perdidos ¿ que haremos ?

Illidan : ¡ TU ERES EL DIOS DE LA TIERRA ! ¿ por que me preguntas a mi ?

el anciano solo camino , Illidan y shandris lo siguieron , pero el anciano mira para atrás y ve que ellos lo seguían , el anciano apresura el paso , Illidan acelera , el anciano lo encara , pero Illidan estaba mas enojado

gonka-son : oye , ¿ que el bosque no es suficientemente grande para ti ?

Illidan : ¡ YA ME ARTE !

shandris : Illidan , por favor no te enojes

shandris comenzó a calmar a Illidan , el anciano lo miraba fijamente , cuando Helios apareció frente a ellos , el anciano no entendía nada , Illidan empuño la hoja divina , shandris empuño su arco , el dios los mira fijamente , Illidan se pone a la vanguardia y cubre a su esposa con su espalda , shandris sabia que Illidan la protegería con su vida

continuara...


	29. el día del sol rojo

**el día del sol rojo **

en el momento mas trágico , Helios estaba frente a los tres , Illidan tomo su espada y da un salto para atacar a Helios , pero este era una ilusion de espejo , Illidan enfunda su espada , mientras el apretaba el puño con ira , el anciano noto que Illidan tenia un poder interno enorme , el anciano se acerca a Illidan , shandris nota las intenciones del dios de la tierra , esta abre paso y el anciano toma las manos de Illidan , este no entiende nada de lo que quería el anciano ,este decide darle explicaciones

gonka-son :¿ quieres derrotar a Helios ?

Illidan : ¿que ?

gonka-son : ¿ quieres derrotar a Helios ?

Illidan : es por eso que te estuve buscando

gonka-son : no importa que seas el caballero de la luna , el es mucho mas poderoso que tu

Illidan : no es cierto , yo puedo con el

gonka-son : el es mucho mas fuerte que tu , es por eso que el sigue con vida

shandris : ¿ Helios puede ser derrotado ?

gonka-son : debe ser derrotado , Illidan es el unico que puede hacerlo

Illidan : ¿ por que shandris no puede matarlo ? es la diosa elune

gonka-son : porque , en la historia quedaría la violencia de una hermana que asesino a su hermano para tomar el control de los altos elfos , es por eso que tu eres el único que puede hacerlo

Illidan : ¿ como puedo hacerlo ?

el anciano se sienta en el suelo , Illidan lo sigue y este comienza a meditar , Illidan no sabia que estaba haciendo , el anciano pone su mano en la frente y este ve imágenes que le dieron una nueva revelación , el empezó a elaborar un plan para destruir a Helios

gonka-son : escucha caballero de la luna , ahora liberare tu poder oculto para que derrotes a Helios

Illidna : ¿ como lo harás ?

el anciano cerro los ojos , Illidan lo siguió , cuando los dos estuvieron conectados psiquicamente , el anciano le mostró imágenes de aquel elfo que derroto a Helios en la era pasada , Illidan planeo usar su poder máximo para destruir al dios del sol , cuando el anciano posiciono las manos a pocos centímetros del caballero , este empezó a brillar para liberar el poder de Illidan , este tardo un buen rato , Illidan casi dormido de aburrimiento , cuando los dos se pusieron de pie , el medio día se hizo notar , el anciano se disponía a retirarse ,shandris decide preguntarle

shandris : disculpe , pero ¿ cual es el plan de Illidan ?

gonka-son : el mismo de siempre , el se sacrificara por su gente , como hizo con el rey lich

shandris : no entiendo

gonka-son : el usara el poder demoníaco para detonar a Helios , es una habilidad suicida , porque hay altas probabilidades de que los dos sean aniquilados

shandris :¿ tu le diste esa idea ?

gonka-son : no , el lo decidió por su cuento , el sabe que hará lo que sea para que la diosa elune siga con vida

shandris : NO, convenzalo de que no haga esa locura

gonka-son : eso va a ser imposible , el decidió su propio destino , fue un gusto elune , espero que su corazón aguante la perdida de su esposo

shandris : no , espere

pero el anciano desaparece entre las montañas , Illidan comenzaba a caminar hasta su campamento , shandris trato de alcanzarlo , cuando lo hizo , los dos caminaron lado a lado , cuando llegaron , vieron que las tropas estaban listas , Illidan con la gravedad de la situación , no quiso hablar con shandris de lo que paso , las tropas de Helios estaban al llegar , Illidan vio la hoja divina , y luego vio a su esposa , el enfundo la espada , Illidan llamo a su dragón y se trepo en el lomo , shandris no aguanto mas y decidió detener a su esposo

shandris : Illidan , por favor te ruego que no lo hagas

Illidan : escucha shandris , como tu guardián , yo jure que haría lo que sea para defender a mi gente y a mi diosa

shandris : como tu diosa te ordeno que no hagas nada extremo

Illidan : esa orden no sera acatada... shandris

Illidan emprende el viaje para atacar el castillo de Helios , shandris preocupada por lo que su esposo haría , les ordeno que impidieran que Illidan haga locuras , shandris con algunas lagrimas en los ojos , las tropas avanzaron , Illidan con su dragon avanzo y con su aliento ataco a las tropas de Helios , este veia de desde la punta de la torre de su castillo ve a Illidan, Helios sabia que el caballero de la luna tenia un plan y que no seria nada bueno , el dios bajo y se dirige al centro del castillo , Illidan se acerco y de un salto llego en presencia de Helios , Illidan desenfundo su espada , pero al voltear estaba la diosa elune , Illidan no creía que su esposa evitara el asesinato de su hermano

elune : basta , hoy terminare lo que empezó Illidan

Illidan : no tienes que hacer esto , deja que yo me encargue

Helios ahh que romántico , ahora destruiré a los dos y me asegurare de enterarlos juntos

Illidan : maldito

Illidan ataca al dios del sol , este tenia un plan para destruir a Illidan de una vez y para siempre , junta sus dos manos , Illidan pensó que se trataba de la corona de fuego , pero cuando Helios salio volando hasta el cielo , todos lo vieron , fue seguido por Illidan y elune , Helios junto sus manos y creo una esfera roja que giraba a gran velocidad

Helios :¡ Illidan ! toma esto , CORONA INFERNAL

Illidan detiene el ataque de Helios con sus manos , pero fue tan intenso que Illidan cayo al suelo de espalda tratando de detener el ataque , este lo hundió en el suelo seguido de una explosión , shandris volvió a la normalidad y vio el cráter que hizo su hermano , ella preocupada se acerca , su hermano descendio al suelo

shandris : ¿! Illidan ?¡

Helios: tu esposo esta muerto

el dios del sol estaba preparado para destruir a su hermana , ella seguia viendo el agujero que era la tumba de su esposo , shandris se puso a llorar al sentir que el aura de Illidan descendió rápidamente y desapareció , eso solo era posible si el estaba muerto ,Helios reía cruelmente mientras estaba preparado para destruir al que se le ponga en frente , no importaba si se trataba de su hermana menor

continuara...


	30. el dios de la luna azul

**el dios de la luna azul **

en el momento mas tenso , todos veían el cráter que Helios había hecho con el fin de exterminar a Illidan , shandris con lagrimas en los ojos veia que no quedaba , shandris libera todo su poder para derrotar a su hermano mayor , furion ve que Helios que estaba riendo , el interfiere para atacarlo , illidan y naisha tratan de ayudar , arthas es el ultimo en ponerse de pie , Helios peleaba como si jugara con insectos , shandris toma su arco y ataca a su hermano mayor

shandris : maldito , no te lo perdonare jamas , ¿ me escuchas ? jamas

Helios : entonces , ven , ahora decidiremos quien es mas fuerte , el dios del sol o la diosa de la luna

illidan : maldito , pagaras por lo que hiciste a mi padre

illidan se transforma en un demonio ,Helios ataca a illidan pero resulto ser una ilusión , illidan aparece por detrás de Helios y lo ataca cortando su espalda , Helios se da vuelta y ataca nuevamente , illidan desaparece y aparece detrás del dios , illidan se trepa en la espalda de Helios y con su mano derecha , junta sus dedos en forma de flecha y atraviesa el hombro de Helios hasta llegar al corazón , Helios lo toma de la otra mano y con sus energias lo expulsa hacia el campo de batalla

Helios : eres fuerte joven

illidan : maldito , desgarrare tu estomago , hasta que mueras de tanto dolor

Helios : muere illidan , corona de fuego

Helios crea una corona de fuego y se la lanza a illidan , este recibe el impacto , elune trata de atacar a su hermano , furion ve la acción y trata de ayudar , pero Helios lo expulso , arthas también lo ataca , elune se pone de pie y ve que sus poderes desaparecen y queda como una elfa común y corriente , shandris toma su arco y le lanza flechas que resultaron ser de madera y punta de acero comunes

shandris : ¿ que paso ? mis poderes desaparecieron

Helios : no puedo creer que la diosa elune , no soportara una pelea contra el dios del sol

furion : maldito , nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano

furio ataca con sus raices , Helios es enredado por estas el sube su poder y quema las raíces de furion , este con sus llamaradas ataca a furion , este termina siendo derrotado en el suelo , shandris sigue lanzando flechas pero se queman antes de llegar a Helios , cuando todo parecía estar perdido , Helios toma del cuello a shandris y esta recibe un puñetazo en el estomago , las lagrimas de shandris caen el en agujero donde era la tumba de su esposo , las lagrimas gotean y caen en la frente de Illidan , quien estaba inconsciente , pero antes del final , una voz misteriosa levanta a Illidan de su sueño

elune : saludos caballero de la luna , tu no puedes ser vencido asi

Illidan : el .. es mas fuerte

elune :¿ quien eres ? guerrero

Illidan : soy ... soy ...

elune : ¿QUIEN ERES ? GUERRERO

Illidan : soy Illidan stormrage , el primer caballero de la luna y santo defensor de los elfos nocturnos

elune : cumple con tu destino

Illidan se fusiona con el espíritu de elune y va ascendiendo poco a poco , el con la corona infernal de Helios , la purifico para utilizarla a su favor , Helios trataba de destruir a su hermana , cuando todos vieron las luces que salia del agujero , Helios ve como Illidan estaba subiendo lentamente con la bola de energía en su mano derecha , Helios se sorprende por lo que veía , el soltó a shandris y encara a Illidan

Helios : no... esto es imposible ... no pudo sobrevivir a menos que sea ... un dios

Illidan : Helios , todo termina aquí

Helios : no , muere , corona de fuego

Illidan : corona de hielo

los poderes de los dioses se mezclan y comienza a vibrar la tierra , cuando los dioses se enfrentaron cara a cara , el destino estaba sellado , Illidan usa toda su fuerza y con un hábil truco usa la hoja divina y convoca el poder de la espada , este empuja , Helios recibe el impacto , cuando el destello seso , Helios estaba muy mal herido , Illidan estaba punto de acabar con el dios del sol

Helios : Illidan , ten misericordia , te lo ruego

Illidan : maldito , ¿cuantos te pidieron misericordia ? cientos , miles o millones , ¿ que te da derecho a pedirlo ahora

Helios : por favor !

Illidan : toma , has lo que quieras , te di un poco de poder para que te muevas , ahora desaparece , tus días de aterrar a mi gente terminaron

Helios : ¿ a que te refieres?

Illidan : tus poderes bajaron muy rápidamente , ahora púdrete , estas vencido

Illidan despliega sus alas y sale volando , mientras el veía como sus guerreros se alejaban , Illidan creyó ganar la batalla , Helios se harto y recordó lo que le dijo Illidan , el dios se sintió muy humillado

Helios : maldito , soy Helios , tu deberías morir en mis manos , muere corona de fuego

Illidan : ¡ ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO !

Illidan utiliza su relámpago y devora la corona de fuego , la explosiona hace desaparecer al dios del sol , cuando todo termino , Illidan se despego de la diosa , esta le ofreció ir al cielo con ella , pero el decidió quedase el la tierra con su esposa y su hijo , la diosa desaparece , shandris se acerca a su esposo y ambos se besan , todo volvio a ser paz y tranquilidad en la vida del dios de la luna y la diosa elune

**hasta aqui les dejo , espero que les gustara , Illidan volverá en mi ultimo fic " el amor atraves del tiempo "**


End file.
